Marked By Another
by stilesandsourwolf
Summary: Stiles knew he was falling in love with Derek, but he had no idea of all the events that were about to unfold that may destroy any chance of him and Derek being together - Explicit Content - Review or PM me! I want to know what you all think about the story xo
1. Pack

**Preface**

One bite, right under the hairline on the back of his neck, that's all it took. He had been claimed. He had wanted this, for a lot longer than he realized. Wanted it just as much as Derek wanted to claim his as his own, but they were both too oblivious to realize that they both wanted the same thing. But now, now, it was too late. Stiles had been claimed. Not by Derek as he had hoped, not by Lydia, which he hoped for since the day she was turned and became part of the pack, no, not by either of them

**Chpter One - Pack**

Scott and Isaac had this bromance going on the for the entire first month of summer, and Stiles was left high and dry on the sidelines watching the two of them grow closer as he was pushed further away. He was left to spend his summer with the other pack members: Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Derek. This didn't bother him much, except for the times Isaac and Scott were part of the group, which was a lot less often than the rest of the pack. They were always off doing something together, chasing rabbits in the woods like some pups would be his guess, and Derek would let them go and do whatever they liked for some reason unknown to Stiles. He didn't question it letting them run free meant less time having to watch them act like two love sick teenagers with each other. Plus, it gave him the chance to really work his way into the pack.

He went to the Hale house every day, where the pack would meet for obedience training, as he called it. Derek called it "skill training". During their obedience training, Stiles would sit on the forest floor at the edge of a clearing where the pack would train. They learned things like how to dodge arrows and bullets, how to control their shift, to stop it from happening when needed, how to track, which should be pretty ingrained into their new DNA, but surprisingly, only Lydia knew how to track properly without instruction. Leave it to Lydia to be able to do something perfectly without being taught.

During the training, Stiles couldn't help but watch as a shirtless Derek began building up a sweat as things started getting heated in training, the way it made his abs glisten in the sunlight. Derek would look sideways at him every so often, making Stiles turn away quickly as his cheeks went red. He knew he may have feelings for Derek, but he knew for a fact he had them for Lydia, and being around her more, working his way into the pack seemed to help her actually notice him. She seemed to really like spending time with him, which, why wouldn't she, he was amazing. He started getting his hopes up that they might actually be progressing in their friendship to the point where it wasn't completely impossible for them to be together in the near future, which is all he wanted since kindergarten, only to be crushed, once again, when he realized that she and Boyd had been dating for the past two weeks. How had he not seen it? Thinking about it now, they had been all over each other, holding hands, snuggling on the couch while the pack rested after training; he had just assumed it was a pack thing.

"Aren't they just fucking vomit inducing," Erica mumbles to him while they were all eating lunch after several hours of training.

Lydia snaps her head in Erica's direction and let's a small growl escape through her teeth, "I can hear you Erica" Lydia says with an edge to her voice.

"Oh, I know you can honey," Erica says, giggling and walking into the kitchen for another sandwich.

Lydia glares at her as she walks away, thengoes back to feeding Boyd his sandwich, piece by piece.

"Lydia, Boyd, get out of here, you're beginning to make us all sick," Derek says as he gestures for the door, "We're done with training for the day, you can all get out now, actually."

With that, the pack starts leaving one by one when they've finished their lunch. Lydia and Boyd are the last to leave, holding hands as they take as long as they can to leave without over-stepping their bounds, going against the alphas words. Derek gives a low warning growl and they both look back at him quickly before running out of the house. That leaves himself and Derek in the house alone.

"So I should probably get going too then, huh?" he asks Derek with a slight sigh.

"Yes." Derek replies, very bluntly.

"Okay then" Stiles says as he gets up off the dirty, slightly charred floor.

"Make sure Scott and Isaac are here tomorrow," Derek says as Stiles places his hand on the door knob.

"Why don't you tell them, you're their alpha, and Scott and I haven't really been talking much lately" he says, turning around, but there's no Derek in sight.

"Why the fuck does he always do that?" Stiles mumbles to himself as he makes his way to his Jeep

He jumps in his Jeep, jamming the key into the ignition, turning it and pullling away, winding through the woods until he hits the main road.

He's about half way home when he hears a howl. From previous experience, he knows that when a wolf howls, it never means anything good. He darts his head all over, looking through his windows at the surrounding forest. He's not sure what he's looking for, knowing that the danger is probably nowhere near him, nor is it about him. But he still frantically whips his head all around, then he sees it. Eyes, glowing electric blue in the dark veil the forest provides. From the year or so of research he's done since Scott was bitten, he learned a lot about pack dynamics. He knows what those eyes mean. An Omega, a lone wolf, has moved in to his packs territory. Knowingly or not, it's an invasion that the pack cannot allow, nor can the Argents and their group of hunters. There is too much risk involved. He hears several more howls as he keeps his eyes locked with the Omega, swerving into the other lane. He realizes that he is still driving, which means the Omega is running parallel keeping pace with the speed of his Jeep, never once breaking eye contact with Stiles. Stiles hears a honk and snaps his eyes back to the road. He jerks his steering wheel to the right, trying to swerve back into his lane just as the car smashes head on into Stiles' jeep.

Stiles' head throbs against his steering wheel as he regains consciousness. Once his mind has a chance to clear itself and he's coherent again, he shoves the jeeps door as hard as he can, but it doesn't budge. He looks over to the passenger side door and sees it wide open. He crawls across the seat and falls out of the Jeep, slamming, chest first, down onto the asphalt.

"Fuck" he moans in pain.

He pulls himself off the ground slowly, using his Jeep for support. He feels blood dripping down his face. He brings a hand up to his face and wipes the blood away, then looks in his side view mirror to see the gash across his right eyebrow slowly, but steadily, dripping blood.

He hears another howl, which snaps his mind back into focus as the memories of what just happened spring into his mind. He stumbles around the front of his Jeep, and around to the driver's side of the other car, a gray Camry. He wrenches the driver's door open and jumps a step back when the driver falls out of the car onto the asphalt, similar to the way Stiles did. But she doesn't moan, or yell, or move at all.

"N- no, oh m-my god no" Stiles chokes out as he sees the strawberry blonde waves of hair.

He flips the woman over and lets out a choked sob as he looks into her face. He's suddenly aware of the noise of foot falls somewhere behind him. He swings his head around just in time to see the flash of electric blue eyes as they disappeared back into the black veil of the forest.

"T-this - yo-your f-fault" He manages to scream out, through the sobs forming in his chest, at the Omega as tears started streaming down his face. "You—" he sobbed hard "D-did—" he can't finish his sentence, he can't catch his breath as he begins trembling with sobs. He looks back at the strawberry blonde woman lying motionless on the asphalt, takes her hand in his and sobs even harder, not able to do anything else. He hears the snarls of the Omega as it takes off, further into the forest, until he can no longer hear any sign of the wolf.

He's barely aware of it at first, but as he holds her hand longer, he begins to notice the slight thumping against his hand. He manages to calm down enough to concentrate better as he moves his hand up to Lydia's wrist. He's sure of it now, he can feel her heart pulsing blood through her veins. He pulls his hand away and stifles through his pocket, looking for his cell phone.

"I'm so sorry" he sobs as he looks for his phone, "Lydia, I'm so sorry."

"Fuck," he mumbles when he can't find his phone.

He grabs her hand again, "Stay with me," he whispers as he starts getting up, "I'll be right back," he says as he releases her hand.

He runs over to his Jeep and frantically searched for his phone. He hears another howl, this time, much closer than before. He can't tell who it is or how close, but it's definitely closer. He gives up trying to find his phone after a few minutes and runs back to Lydia's side, checking her pulse. He can tell it's weakening.

"Why aren't you healing," he mumbles as a realization floods into his brain._Boyd and Lydia left together._ He peers around the open door and he immediately regrets it. He gasps, horrified at the scene in front of him. Boyd is sprawled out on the passenger's seat, head lying sideways against the dash board, neck slit open, the smallest piece of skin keeping his head attached to his neck, blood soaked into his shirt and running down his arms. Stiles jerks back around the door as more tears begin to stream down his face. Thoughts start popping into his mind. He isn't sure what happened, how a car crash caused all of this. He looks at the windshield, completely shattered, thousands of cracks running through it, but it's still intact, still in place where it should be._There's no way that caused it_, he thought as he turns his head back to the car door blocking his view from Boyd. His mind drifts back to Lydia as he looks down at her. Then his mind goes completely blank.

He's helpless, has no idea what to do. He has no phone, no way to get help, nobody around for miles, a dead werewolf and a near dead werewolf that he also happens to be in love with. Then he does the only thing he can think of, he pulls his head up until he's looking into the afternoon sky, takes a deep breath and screams as loud as he can.


	2. Wounded

**Chapter Two - Wounded**

Several things happen within seconds of Stiles' scream. He hears the tires of a vehicle screeching to a stop behind him. Derek comes crashing through the trees in front of him in his full Alpha form. And the thing that causes Stiles to go into full freak-out mode, the slight thumping pulse of Lydia's wrist in his hand stops.

"NO, no no no no, Lydia, LYDIA" Stiles screams at the unmoving body, the body that has stopped functioning, as he shakes her hard, trying to do something to bring her back to him.

"Stiles," Derek says as he moves forward and places a hand on Stiles' arm, "Stiles, you need to let go, let them take care of this, they can help."

Stiles smacks at Derek's arm as he tries to pull away from his grip, but Derek just pulls him to his feet.

"Derek, let me go," Stiles says with as much authority as he can manage, which isn't much, "I need to help her, this wa—," a sob interrupting his sentence, "was my fault, I d-did this."

"You didn't do this Stiles, it was an accident," he says as he pulls Stiles away from the lifeless bodies.

Stiles watches as Chris Argent and two of his group rush forward to Lydia's side, with a defibrillator and a tank of oxygen.

"Stiles, it wasn't your fault," Derek says again into his ear, making Stiles shudder, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No. I'm fine, just help her," Stiles sobs. He winces as Derek touched the gash on his eyebrow.

"Stiles, you're injured pretty badly," he says in a caring tone, "You're human, you need a doctor. Lydia will heal."

"I'm not leaving," he says as he tries to pull away again, trying to get back to Lydia's side.

But he doesn't seem to have a choice in the matter**.** Derek picks him up, holds him in his arms bridal style and takes off running.

"No," stiles shouts at the alpha's face, "take me the fuck back, you can't leave her!"

"They'll take care of her, they know what they're doing, they'll get her to the hospital as soon as they get her back."

Get her back. She was gone, Lydia was gone. Stiles thinks about the girl laying there, on the asphalt, motionless, as her pulse weakened in his hands until it finally stopped.

He can feel his eyelids growing heavy, wanting to drag him into the darkness.

"Don't fall asleep." Derek says in an authoritative tone

Stiles tries to push his lids back open, tries as hard as he can, but he's too far gone, the darkness sucking him under. The last thing he hears is Derek heartbeat, beating hard in his chest right next to Stiles' ear. He hears it begin to race as he slips further into the darkness, until the sound and the darkness consume him.

Sounds are coming in small fragments, all of them so hard to make out.

"-his throat was slic—," he hears Derek growl.

_Boyd, they're talking about Boyd, his throat was sliced open._ The image popping into his brain, he tries hard to push it away, but it wouldn't leave.

"-who would do th—," he hears a woman say. _Erica? It must be Erica, Lydia is gone, it can't be her._

"-isn't going to be okay is sh—," says a man, with a tortured sound in his voice._Jackson. Jackson lost her just like I did, he loved her, she loved him. She's gone. We lost her._

Stiles can feel the weight on his eyes beginning to lift, he can see light through his eyelids**,** (change the comma to a period) he forces his eyes open, slowly, as the entire room goes silent, knowing, waiting.

The light burns his eyes, it's too bright to stand and he shuts his watering eyes. He moans quietly, then there's a hand in his, big, rough, yet gentle, caring. Stiles tries again to open his eyes, lights popping into his vision as he tries to focus on the person the hand belongs to. His vision become clear enough to see the bruiting man, eyebrows pushed together in worry. Derek.

"Get a nurse," he says, looking over at someone out of Stiles' vision.

He hears footsteps as people leave the room.

He looks into Derek's eyes as Derek turns his attention back to Stiles.

"Hey-," Stiles chokes out in a raspy voice, he clears his throat and tries again.

"Hey Mr. Alpha, you aren't doing a very good job at protecting your pack," he says with a very sarcastic tone, then laughs a small, raspy laugh.

"Do you ever say anything without sarcasm?" Derek asks with a tone implying he already knows the answer to that question.

Then Stiles springs to a sitting position as the memory of Lydia lying dead creeps into his mind.

"Lydia," he chokes out, "Lydia, where is she, is she okay, what happened?"

Derek grips his hand tighter, which Stiles doesn't take as a good sign, a comforting hand squeeze is never a good thing.

"She's…," Derek begins, "She's not doing well." He says flatly.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asks, worry in his voice.

"Argent was able to revive her and rush her in, but she won't wake up. Her healing isn't kicking in, I don't know why."

"But she's alive?"

"Yes."

Stiles sighs with relief and calms down, feeling another squeeze from Derek._She's alive _he thinks. _She isn't dead, she's alive. Thank God, she's alive._

"Where is she?" Stiles asks as he pull his hand free from Derek's and pulls the blankets on his bed back.

"Stiles, you can't see her. You have to stay in bed."

"Fuck that," Stiles says bluntly as he pulls his legs around to dangle off the bed.

Derek pushes them gently back onto the bed, Stiles kicks him square in the jaw, not that it does anything except make Stiles' foot ache with pain.

"Move Derek, I want to see her."

Derek looks him in the eyes for a single second then turns his attention to the door.

Stiles follows his gaze and sees Ms. McCall open the door and walk into the room with a chart in her hands.

"Stiles, what are you doing? You need to get back in bed," she says.

"I need to see Lydia."

"No, you need to get back into bed**.** You are in no shape to leave this room right now," she says flatly

Stiles still tries to get out of his bed, but she grabs his arm with a light grip and looks him in the eye, "Stiles, you have a serious concussion, your forehead was split open, you have several broken toes and a sprained wrist, you need to stay in bed while we check everything, after that, if you want, I'll personally take you to see her, just let us make sure everything is okay first, okay?"

Stiles sighs, but he knows he's been overruled by both people looking at him.

"Fine," he says with a small pout, then he position himself back in bed, without covering himself.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later and he and Ms. McCall do his check-up. When they're done, they tell him everything seems to be in good shape, other than his several injuries and he should be ready to go home in a few days.

The doctor leaves the room and Stiles begins to climb out of bed when he hears Derek.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone?" he asks Ms. McCall, who looks at Stiles with a questioning look.

"Can you come back in a few minutes so I can see her?" Stiles asks quietly as he sinks back onto the bed that he just can't seem to get out of, and Melissa nods and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Stiles, I need to know everything that happened today." He says in his monotone voice, devoid of any emotion.

Stiles thinks about everything that happened earlier that day, struggling to remember all the details, then he begins to tell Derek everything he can remember.

"Wait, an Omega? There was an Omega following you?" Derek asks, surprised by this piece of information.

"Yeah, at least I think it was following me. All I could see was its bright blue eyes, running alongside my Jeep in the forest," he says.

He takes a breath and swallows hard.

"It was there after too, after the accident, when I woke up, I crawled out of my Jeep and went to Lydia's c—," Stiles' voice cracks, "Lydia's car**. **I heard It behind me and I turned around, but all I saw was its eyes in a blur as it ran by, taking off back into the forest"

"I didn't smell any new scents when I got there, are you sure Stiles?"

"Yes, fuck Derek, I know what I saw, it's the one that caused all of this," Stiles said, choking out the last part.

"I'll take Jackson and go back to see what we can find. Erica will stay here to keep an eye on you" Derek says in his Alpha voice.

"Where are Scott and Isaac?" Stiles asks, already guessing the answer.

"I don't know, I tried calling them both, no answer."

"Of course, those assholes," Stiles says, poison in the words as he spits them out of his mouth.

"I'll find them," Derek says, "And when I do, I'll make sure they know they won't be spending any time away from the pack anymore." He looks at Stiles with an apologetic look, like he knew this would upset Stiles.

"Great." Stiles says flatly.

He was shocked at just how much he had become part of this pack, so much so that the alpha, his Alpha cared about his and his welfare, and his feelings. He couldn't help but think, once again, if it was just because he was pack now, or something more, but he pushes it out of his mind _It's just a pack thing, nothing more._

Derek stands up and walks towards the door. Stiles watches as he opens the door, "You know, you really scared me today," Derek says, then closes the door behind him.


	3. Tremor

**Chapter Three - Tremor**

Stiles stares at the door Derek just left through, hearing the words over and over again in his head. _You really scared me today. I scared him? He was scared over me being in an accident that barely did anything to me, but killed one of his pack members and has another in the hospital, in a coma. But he was scared, over me?_

Stiles wonders, again, if there was meaning behind those words, something that meant what he wanted to happen, might actually be there, in Derek's brain too? No, he's a sour wolf, he doesn't love. He can't, not since Kate, Stiles knows this for a fact. He pushes it out of his brain, like he always does, just as Ms. McCall knocks on the door and pops her head in.

"Are you ready to go see her?" she asks quietly.

Stiles looks up, looking slightly dazed, "Uh, yeah, I think so."

He pulls his legs over the side of the bed again and stands up, a bit shaky. Ms. McCall is there to hold his arm to help him steady himself.

She leads him down several hallways and through a door labeled 'ICU'.

"She's right in here, do you want a few minutes alone?" she asks as Stiles slowly walks into the room.

Stiles nods and she let's go of his arm, "Let me know when you're ready to go back to your room."

Stiles shuts the door, takes a deep breath and turns around to face the bed. Her strawberry blonde locks are pinned under her head against the pillow, machines attached to her arms and chest, ticking and beeping away, an IV in needle stuck into her hand. He takes a step towards her and the sobs start forming in his chest.

He takes a seat in the chair next to her hospital bed and reaches for her hand, taking it in his own.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Uh, it's me, Stiles," he says as he feels the tears welling up in his eyes, making everything a bit blurry before the first tear slides over the lash-line and down his cheek.

"Lydia—," he takes a deep breath and wipes the tears away with his free hand, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't see yo- the Omega- and then the car… I'm so sorry Lydia," the tears begin running down his cheeks in steady streams now.

He looks at her face, taking it all in. She has small purple patches covering most of her face, covering her entire arm. Her hand wrapped in gauze, he wonders why, but he doesn't pull the gauze away, scared of what he might find. Her right leg has a cast on it up to her thigh. She looks broken, broken into a thousand pieces, like the windshield had been.

He hears the door knob turn and the door being pulled open, he doesn't bother to look up, "I'm not ready to leave."

"Nobody said you had to."

He looks up and sees Jackson standing in the doorway, eyes puffy and red, from crying, he assumed.

"Oh, I thought you were…." He trails off and turns his attention back to Lydia.

Jackson walks over to the chair next to Stiles and sits down. They sit in silence for a few moments before Jackson says, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," he says solemnly.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Derek?" he asks, a little rudely

"I asked if I could stay with Lydia," he says, that's all Stiles needs to hear. Derek knows how Jackson feels about Lydia, of course he would let him stay behind.

"Oh, right."

"It wasn't your fault Stiles," he says again, "I heard there was an Omega following you?"

"Yeah, there was."

"It distracted you, didn't it?"

"It was still my fault Jackson, I swerved into the lane, I couldn't pull back fast enough, I crashed into them, it was me. It didn't rip them apart, it did nothing, just ran alongside me. I did everything. I fucked up, nobody else."

"You can't put all the blame on yourself man," Jackson says as he pats Stiles on the back.

The machines start beeping loud and fast as Lydia's entire body starts trembling. Jackson jumps up and grabs a hold of her, trying to stop the trembling.

"Get help!" Jackson yells at Stiles.

Stiles runs as fast as he can to the door, lurches it open and is shoved out of the way as nurses rush in to the room with a cart full of machinery.

"We're going to need you to step aside sir," one of the nurses says to Jackson as she pulls on his arm trying to get his attention. Jackson looks over his shoulder at her, his eyes glowing slightly golden, but he lets go of Lydia and steps back to let the nurses through to her.

Stiles just watches, in shock as the nurses' place a mask over her face, inject something into her IV line and try to control the tremors shaking through her.

Stiles hears the sound of her heart monitor, the loud, continuous tone that signals her heart is no longer beating. One of the nurses immediately begins CPR, pressing firmly on her chest just above her heart, trying to revive her.

After a few attempts, Stiles hears them call for the defibrillator, sees the nurse rub the paddles together, "Clear," she says as she presses the paddles to Lydia's bare chest, causing her entire body to lurch forward into the paddles. He sees a small blip on her heart monitor before it goes flat again.

"Clear," the nurse says again before pressing the paddles back onto her chest, causing her back to arch off the bed again, stronger this time.

He watches as the nurse begins chest compressions again, but he knows it won't do any good.

Stiles turns away, tears streaming down his face, sobs tearing through his body causing him to fall to the ground. He lies there, on the floor of the room, sobbing, tears pouring out of his eyes.

He feels a hand wrap around his arm and pull him up to his feet, he doesn't know who it is, he doesn't care, really.

He's guided into the hallway, and pressed down into a chair, still sobbing, eyes aching from the pressure of the tears fighting their way to get out.

Jackson sits down next to him; jaws clenched together, tears streaming down his face as well. His eyes are back to normal, but his nails have turned into claws. They sit there for what feels like hours, not talking, not looking at each other, just sobbing, neither of them caring about anything except for the fact that they just lost somebody they both loved.

They sit there until someone walks up to them, a doctor, who crouches down to their level and tells them how sorry he is for their loss. The words sound empty, meaningless. He didn't know Lydia, he didn't care about her, he didn't just lose her, he wasn't in love with her. No, he had no idea what they were feeling. He walks away and Stiles feels anger boiling up inside of him, his pain taking a new form, wanting to hurt someone for what happened to Lydia, wanted to make someone pay. Then he remembers, he caused this, he did this, nobody else.

He looks at the IV port taped to his hand, grabs a hold of it, and rips the needle out of his hand.

Jackson snaps his head up to look at Stiles' hand, but doesn't say anything. Drops of blood are working their way down his hand, to his finger tips and dripping onto the floor. He watches the blood drip. He's still angry, so angry, but the pain is helping to distract him from that anger, but only momentarily. The anger floods back into his head, he stands up and Jackson mimics his movements. Stiles looks over to Jackson and shoves him back into his chair, "I'm leaving by myself."

Jackson jumps back to his feet, "No you aren't," he says, his eyes glinting with a golden glow, "I've lost enough today, I will not lose another pack member."

"I'm leaving alone," Stiles repeats, then he walks away down the hall, back towards his room, feeling Jackson following him every step of the way. When he gets back to his room he slams the door behind him, just to have it swung open seconds later by Jackson.

Stiles finds his clothes and pulls his hospital gown off, then hastily puts his clothes on.

"You aren't leaving**,** (a period would be better) Derek told me-" Stiles cuts him off.

"I don't give a shit what Derek told you, I'm leaving. I need to stop this, I need to find…" he trails off, looking for his shoes.

"You're not going to find it Stiles, and even if you do, it will rip you to shreds before you can do anything about it."

"I'm not weak, and I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing."

Jackson's brows furrow and he rubs the palms of his hands against his eyes. He feels a sudden, sharp pain against his skull. He opens his eyes to see the bar inches from his face as Stiles smacks him on the top of his head with the metal bar again, with a surprising amount of force. Jackson goes light headed as the bar hits for a third time, then he's falling to the ground, unconscious.

Stiles throws the bar from his IV stand onto the bed, steps over Jackson's unconscious body and runs down the hallway as fast as he can with his injuries. He manages to get past the nurses' station without anyone noticing him. He sees Ms. McCall coming towards him reading a chart and he takes a sharp left down a hallway, barely avoiding her.

After turning down a few more hallways, he can see the front desk of the hospital. He casually walks by it and through the automatic door. _I actually did it,_he thinks to himself as he walks out into the parking lot.

He looks around the lot for a moment before realizing that his Jeep is still smashed in the middle of the road, miles away. The thoughts of Lydia and the events from the past 24 hours come rushing into his brain. He pushes them away, trying to figure out what he's going to do next.

"Stiles!" he hears Jackson roar, he looks back and sees him standing right outside the front entrance of the hospital, barely 100 feet away. He ducks down behind a car to avoid being spotted, but he knows Jackson will be able to smell him. The only advantage he has is that Jackson is the worst tracker of the entire pack**.** If he can get far enough away, there's a slim chance Jackson will be able to find him. He starts scurrying between cars, making sure to stay out of sight, until he reaches the parking structure.

He pops his head above the cement wall of the structure to make sure Jackson isn't too close, he sees him following the same path Stiles took just minutes ago, but he's further from Jackson than he was before.

He takes off running through the parking structure, wincing at the pain in his toes, looking back every few seconds to make sure Jackson hasn't seen him. He comes out on the other side of the structure and crosses the busy street, nearly getting hit twice. He has no idea where he's going yet, but he knows he has to get away from Jackson in order to find the Omega.

He runs for a few more minutes before he slows down. He's managed to get a good distance from the hospital and close to the thicket of trees where the woods begin. He knows that he has to do something before Derek gets back to the hospital and starts tracking him, but he isn't sure what.

He stops right in front of the tree line, having a hard time catching his breath. He hears a wolf howl startlingly close to where he is. He snaps his head up, looking around, but he sees nothing. He runs away from the howl, into the woods, taking a sharp right turn and tripping over roots, barely managing to keep himself upright. He runs for a good five minutes before he snags his foot on a large root and slams hard onto the ground.

"FUCK," he yells, his head beginning to throb from all this exertion, he feels the sharp pulsating pain of his broken toes.

Once the pain eases a bit, he becomes aware of the quiet pants of breath coming from behind him. He flips over fast and sees through the trees the shape of a wolf moving around him. He follows its movements as it makes a full circle around him. He's breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He manages to pull himself up into a sitting position, never taking his eyes off the wolf. He slowly bends his knees, pulling himself to his feet. He feels his foot caught on something, and forgets the cardinal rule when dealing with a predator, don't break eyes contact. He looks down to see what his foot is caught on and free his foot. One split second, that's all it takes. He hears a roar rip through the wolf's chest. His eyes dart up to see the massive brown wolf with electric blue eyes flying through the air towards him.


	4. Broken

**Chapter Four - Broken**

Stiles is flat on his back, gasping for breath as the wolf hovered above him, teeth bared inches from his face.

Oh my god, I'm going to die. Stupid Stiles, stupid, why did you leave? Why did you come into the woods? What were you thinking?

He holds his breath as the wolf leans in closer and inhales deeply, then growls, loud and fierce into Stiles' ear, making his ears ring. The wolf throws its head down, sinks its teeth into Stiles' forearm, and takes off running, dragging him along with it.

Stiles screams from the pain of the sharp canines slicing into his arm, down to the bone. He doesn't stop screaming, he screams for Derek, for Jackson, praying that either of them comes to help him from god knows what when they get to wherever the wolf was taking him.

The wolf stops suddenly, releasing Stiles' from its fangs. Stiles stares at it for a second, in disbelief. He notices that what he thought was brown fur was actually more gray than brown. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed it before, seeing as he was being attacked and not really caring about the fur color. But he cataloged it in his brain, hoping it would help the pack find it if he made it out of this alive.

The wolf's ears perk up at the sound of a wolfs howl, that sounded far away, too far away, for Stiles' liking. The wolf stares at Stiles, eyes glowing blue in the quickly darkening forest. It lets out a loud howl, pointing its muzzle to the sky, then takes off into the dark forest.

"What, is that all it takes? A wolfs howl from miles away to send you running away like a pussy?" he yells into the forest, his brain to mouth filter shutting off completely. "Come on bitch, come get me, nobody's going to stop you from killing me!"

He hears the pounding of paws on the ground from behind him._ Fuck, fuck, why can't I learn when to shut the fuck up,_ he thinks as he turns around to see a sandy blonde wolf crash through the trees and leap over him, taking off into the trees where the brownish gray wolf ran off just a few minutes before. He drops down to the ground, shaking from the fear coursing through him. He pulls his arm into the air to take a look at it. It's a pretty clean bite, no ripped skin, not chunks missing, just a perfect imprint of jaws, carved into his skin with blood gushing out of the holes.

He lets his arm drop back to the ground, feeling light headed from the blood loss. He begins pulling himself to his feet when three more wolves come barreling at him through the trees where the sandy blonde wolf had come from. They all three come to a halt directly in front of him, he sees the red glow of the alphas eye directly in front of him, with the two light brown betas at his flanks. Derek shifts into his human form, followed shortly after by Jackson and Scott, all completely naked. Stiles can't help but stare at Derek, ignoring the others, especially his best friend, or ex best friend. He looked Derek up and down involuntarily, and when he got to his face, he sees the alpha staring questioningly at him.

His cheeks turn a bright shade of red and he turns his attention to the forest, throwing his backpack at them.

"There are some shorts in there, please god put them on."

He turns back to them once they are no longer stark naked in the middle of the woods.

"What the hell were you thinking man?" Scott asks with an edge of anger in his voice, "You could have been killed… to death!"

"I think that's my line dude," Stiles replies, surprised that he still has enough energy for sarcasm, "I don't know what I was thinking, Lydia— and the Omega caused all of this, I got angry and I did what felt right. I went to hunt the fucker down and kill him."

"How exactly did you plan to do that?" Jackson spits out, "you must be more stupid than I thought if you think you can take on an Omega with nothing more than whatever the fuck is in your backpack, Stiles."

"I don't know, god, I don't know, I didn't think, I just did."

"Dude, that is so not you, you always think, you think more than you speak, which is kind of scary—" Scott's cut off by Derek raising a hand, silencing his Betas.

He stares into Stiles' eyes, searching for something, but Stiles doesn't know what he's looking for.

"You can't do this kind of stuff Stiles," he says in his superior alpha voice, "You don't only put yourself in danger, you put the entire pack in danger."

Stiles knows it's true, he knows he was stupid, risky and could have easily gotten himself killed, and he definitely put the pack in danger, again. He couldn't remember why he had done this, why he thought it was a good idea.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again." He says in his alpha voice. Stiles just nods.

"Get him up," he tells the betas, gesturing to Stiles. They move forward and pull him to his feet.

"Go find Isaac," He commands, "I'll take care of him."

Scott and Jackson take off running into the forest in there wolfed out human forms. Stiles follows them with his eyes as they disappear into the now pitch black forest, then turns back to face Derek, who has move much closer to him.

He grabs Stiles' arm and pulls it up to his mouth. He looks into Stiles' eyes as he licks the blood away and laps his tongue along the holes in his arm. Stiles jaw drops open a bit. A small smile tugs at the corner of Derek's mouth and he pulls away and releases Stiles' arm, which drops back to his side.

"Wha-what was that?" Stiles stutters, Derek just looks at him, the smile on his face growing infinitesimally.

Stiles is shocked and excited at what just happened, and he does it before thinking, which seems to be his pattern for the day. He leans forward, grabs Derek's head, and pushes his lips against the alphas.

To his surprise, Derek doesn't pull away. Instead, he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and pulls him in closer, opening his mouth for Stiles to slip his tongue in. Derek tastes earthy, woodsy almost, and a bit musky, which all adds up to a completely mouthwatering sensation for Stiles. He explores Derek's mouth with his tongue, slipping it over his teeth, wrestling against Derek's tongue. Derek nibbles on Stiles' bottom lip, which makes him respond with a muffled moan into Derek's mouth.

Derek pulls away, leaving Stiles gasping for air, and looks over Stiles' shoulder.

"They're coming."

Stiles turns around as Jackson and Scott halt to a stop right in front of him.

They both look at them with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"We can't find him, and his scent stops dead at a river about 2 miles from here," Scott reports to his alpha.

"The Omega?" Derek asks

"Same, their scents stop at the same place," Scott says, obvious worry about his bromance buddy in his voice, "What do we do now?"

"Get Erica, get her here, we need to track them. Go!"

Jackson takes off running, in what Stiles assumes is the direction of the Hale house where Erica is most likely to be.

Scott just looks at them with his confused puppy face, "What just happened between you two?"

Stiles' brain works hard to come up with an excuse, but all that comes out is a jumble of words that make so sense. Derek intervenes, thank god, "Stiles, I'm taking you home, we can't have you out here, not with a rogue Omega on the loose," Derek commands and he picks Stiles up and flings him over his shoulder.

"No, I need to help, I'm not goin—," He tries to protest, but Derek is already running full speed through the woods.

"You won't be any help Stiles, you're weak, broken, we need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt."

"Thanks for the ego boost, asshole." Stiles snaps at him.

Derek has him home within five minutes. "Is he home?" Derek asks.

Stiles looks around for his dads cruiser as Derek places him on the ground, "No, he's probably at work."

Stiles walks up the steps and shoves the side door open and walks into the kitchen_. I'm fucking starving_, he thinks as he pulls the fridge door open and looks for something, anything to eat. He collects a few things that are edible enough to be shoved in his mouth for sustenance, swings around on his feet, and jumps, spilling half of the items onto the floor, when he sees Derek standing across the island, watching him.

"Oh my—god Derek," he gasps out as he bends down to pick up the precious food that dropped to the ground, "I thought you fucking left, why are you creeping in my house instead of tracking the Omega?"

He doesn't say anything, just stands there, staring intently at Stiles.

"Uh, ok…" he says as he places the food on the counter and opens a container of leftover meatloaf, "Dude, what the hell is going on with you?"

He starts shoving the food into his mouth, struggling to chew the enormous mouthful, then swallowing it.

Derek just watches, stares at him, it's pretty creepy actually.

Stiles takes another bite, "Dude, what the hell, are you just gonna stand there and be a creep all night?"

"I don't want to leave you alone," He finally says in a very monotone voice.

"You've never had a problem with it before."

"Things are… different." He replies, in the same monotone, showing no hint of emotion.

"What, you mean cause of that… that thing that happened in the woods?"

"No, I mean because half of you is broken, bruised and bitten, and the omega seems to be very interested in…" Derek trails off, turning his head towards the door, a growl building in his chest. "He's near, stay in the house."

Derek turns on the spot, throws the shorts Stiles had given him off and sprints out the door, his body contorting as he transforms into his full alpha form. He rips though the yard and into the woods. Stiles watches, stunned, from the doorway, "Yeah, it's fine, I'll just stay here, the broken, weak human!" he yells towards the alpha, very sarcastically. He hears a loud, guttural growl in response.

He walks back into the kitchen, shuts the door and dead bolts it, not that it would help much if the Omega wanted to get in. He grabs the food from the island and limps his way upstairs. He finishes eating at his desk, gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. He turns the knobs of the shower on and lets the water heat up as he strips his clothes off and throws them onto the ground.

The hot water runs over his body, rinsing away the blood, the dirt, the pain, and the tears that start streaming down his face as he once again, remembers the events of the day. Boyd, Lydia, the accident, the Omega, and now Isaac, the pack had been cut nearly in half in the span of one day, and he was to blame for most of it. The tears pour out for nearly an hour as he stands in complete silence under the water as it turns from steamy hot to ice cold.

The tears finally stop, run out. He gets out and wraps a towel around himself, too tired and emotionally drained to bother drying himself off. He tosses the towel onto his bedroom floor and crawls into bed. He's so exhausted, but his mind won't stop ticking, remembering. He lies there for several more hours before he finally drifts off into blissful sleep.

His sleep is riddled with nightmares of the Omega ripping Lydia apart piece by piece. Scott turning against him and helping the Omega kill him and the entire pack. Boyd having his throat sliced open by the Omega after the accident. Erica and Jackson being flayed alive by it, and Derek… Derek telling Stiles that he doesn't love him.

Stiles jolts up in bed, gasping for air. His nightmares, while terrifying, may have helped him figure a few things out. He picks up his phone and calls Derek. There's no answer, not a big surprise, they're probably still out tracking the Omega. Stiles looks at the clock, it's 7:30 in the morning. Have they really been out tracking it all night?

His bedroom door flies open and his dad rushes into his room. He sees Stiles sitting on the bed and half-runs over to him, pulls him into his arms and hold him.

"Dad, I'm fine, I swear, I'm sorry I left the hospital-"

His father cuts him off mid-sentence, "Don't you ever do that to me again Stiles, you had me worried sick. I find out you're in an accident and in the hospital, then when I get there, they tell me damn well snuck out and don't know where you are. You don't know what that kind of thing does to me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just… I wanted to be home. I figured you'd be here when I got home, but you weren't," he lies, avoiding eye contact with the Sheriff when he finally released him from the organ crushing hug.

"I should have been there as soon as it happened, I'm sorry. I just found out… God, I should have been there for you."

"Dad, dad, it's fine. I know you would have been there if you could, you're busy, you're the Sheriff, of course you're busy."

"That doesn't make it ok that I didn't find out my son was in a major car accident until 12 hours later." He says.

"I'm fine though, look at me, I'm fine, other than a few bruises and maybe a broken toe or two (you should break up this sentence)," he says with as much of a chuckle as he can manage.

His dad just looks at him for a minute, then smiles and hugs him again, "I'm so relieved you're alright Stiles. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before his dad says, "I have to get back to work, we have a big case we're working on, you gonna be ok here by yourself? I can take the rest of the day off—"

"I'll be fine dad, go back to work."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

"Alright, I'll probably be back late, I'll call and check on you later and… I'm sorry, I heard about Lydia. I know how much she meant to you."

"It's ok… It will be, I'll be f-fine," he chokes out, not being very convincing that he's ok.

His dad gives his hand a squeeze and gets up and makes his way out of the room. Stiles hears the door open and close, hears the cruiser's engine rumble to life and fade until he can no longer hear it.

Stiles climbs out of bed and goes down to the kitchen to find sustenance. He pops a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and grabs butter and jam out of the fridge. He smears his toast, shoves one piece in his mouth, and carries the other one back upstairs.

He shoves the other piece in as he's walking into his room and almost chokes when he gasps at the sight of, guess who, Derek, sprawled out on his bed.

"What the hell dude!" Stiles yells after he manages to get the toast down without choking to death.

Derek just looks at him, not saying a word, just lying there like there's nothing strange about it, which, really there isn't, this happens all the time, but Stiles assumed he would be out tracking.

"Why are you lying in my bed like that?"

"I'm scenting you."

"Y-you're what?" Stiles asks, slightly confused, because from what he knows, scenting is used to mark a partner as your own, in the werewolf world.

"Why the fuck are you scenting me?"

"To protect you. If you smell like an alpha…. It may leave you alone."

"Seriously? Are you sure you aren't just trying to mark me as your property?

Derek goes stiff from his words, Stiles stifles a laugh, "Oh my god dude, you should see your face right now."

Stiles isn't sure why he went all stoic and hard when he mentioned him marking him, could he have actually hit the nail on the head? Is that what Derek was doing? Was he marking him, claiming him as his own? Did he want to be claimed by Derek? A part of him said yes. But he wasn't sure, he felt so emotionally numb from the recent tragedies. He had been doing nothing but faking being okay, faking laughing, faking everything for the past 24 hours while he was completely shattered inside. He wasn't sure if this was a by-product of that, or something else. But he held it in, held it all in, because he knew that's what was best for everyone, it's all he could do to help, apparently. Everything else he tried to do just cause another death or someone to go missing.

His thought reminded him of Isaac, "Uh, did you guys find Isaac?" he asks, trying to change the subject and bring color back to Derek's face. It half works.

"No. Jackson, Erica and Scott are still searching. We picked his scent back up a bit after the river, mixed with the Omega's, it went on for miles, then disappeared again. They're trying to pick it up again, and I came back to check on you."

"Oh," is all he can muster at the moment.

Derek gets up and walks over to Stiles, "Hey, are you ok?" he asks, uncharacteristically caringly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"You're lying."

"Right, werewolf juju, I forgot." He says as he looks up at Derek.

He looks right into his eyes. They look caring, apologetic. He's never seen Derek look at anyone this way, especially not Stiles.

Derek leans forward barely an inch, but Stiles takes the cue and leans forward to meet him, their lips pressing together, kissing like they had in the woods last night, maybe a bit more intensely.

Stiles is shocked by what's happening, but it feels good, it's what he needs after what's happened. He needs someone to hold him, to make him feel whole again, so he doesn't fight it.

They keep kissing until Derek starts moving towards the bed, Stiles moving with him so their lips never break apart. The both fall onto the bed, lips still locked, arms groping each other. Derek pulls away first, again, like last night, "This is wrong you're sevente—" Stiles crashes back into him, silencing him with another kiss.

Stiles can feel the claws scraping along his back as Derek moans into his mouth, he likes the feeling. He hears cloth ripping as his shirt falls to the ground, "Sorry," Derek mumbles between kisses, Stiles moans in response.

Derek pushes Stiles onto his back and starts working his way down Stiles' chest, nipping at his skin, licking at the small bruises he's causing. Stiles moans and arches into each little bite. He feels Derek's erection pushing against his own through their jeans, "Your shirt," Stiles groans and Derek pulls his shirt off and throws it across the room as he starts unbuckling his belt.

Stiles reaches up and smacks his hands away, taking over, and he pulls the belt through the loops and throws it to the ground then begins unbuttoning his jeans. Derek stands up, making Stiles whine from the sudden lack of human contact, while he drops his pants and boxer to the ground. "I'm right here," Derek whispers. Stiles just looks at him in awe, taking in every inch of him. His perfect biceps, his chest speckled with hair, his amazing rock hard abs. his eyes keep going until they land on his hard cock. It's much bigger than Stiles imagined it would be, but not ridiculously so.

Derek leans forward and unbuttons Stiles' pants, pulling them down over his feet and flinging them across the room to join his shirt. Stiles feels awkward and uncomfortable lying there, naked with his long scrawny, pale body, completely ridiculous compared to Derek's perfectly chiseled frame. Derek lets out a small growl as he wraps his hand around Stiles' aching hard-on. Stiles jerks his hips up as soon as Derek's hand is wrapped around his cock. Derek leans forward and licks the head of Stiles' cock, Stiles jerks spastically and moans loud. Derek looks up at him with a grin on his face, then wraps his mouth around his cock and works him way up and down on it. Stiles moans and writhes around in ecstasy as the alpha blows him for what seems like forever, and that's just fine with Stiles.

"I'm g-gonna- c-c-" Stiles chokes out as Derek works his dick faster and harder. Stiles feels the warm tightening in his lower and pelvis as he jerks his hips and cums into Derek's hot, amazing mouth. The release he feels is better than anything he's felt in his life. Derek swallows every drop down and releases Stiles cock with a small pop.

"Oh— oh my—god Derek," gasps out, still shaking from the pure pleasure he just experienced.

Derek straightens up and pulls Stiles' legs up around his neck, and presses his cock against Stiles' opening, he leans forward and spits onto his cock.

"What… no, Derek, oh my god," Stiles gasps as he feels Derek's cock sliding into him, stretching him out, dry and painful.

"Jesus chr—" Stiles gasps from the pain, the rawness of his ass stretching around Derek with no lube. He looks up at Derek and sees his eyes glowing red. Derek doesn't seem to care about the pain he's causing Stiles. Derek's cock starts moving in and out, not lubricated enough to slide, more like scraping its way in and out of Stiles. It's too painful for Stiles to handle, he tries to wriggle away, but Derek pins him in place.

"Derek, you're hurting me," he gasps out.

Derek's eyes snap into focus on Stiles face as they turn their natural shade of blue. Stiles sees the worry and pain sweep across his face. Derek pulls out of Stiles, leaving his ass aching with pain and him gasping for air.

"What the fuck was that Derek?" he asks as he looks up, but there's no Derek. He sits up and looks around. Derek's clothes are gone and so is Derek. Stiles lets out a small scoff and falls back onto his bed, his ass still aching with pain.


	5. Ashes

**Chapter Five - Ashes**

He's known he loves Stiles for a while but fought the urge to act on it. He would tell himself he was too young, too fragile, there was no way Stiles would love him back. So many things stopped him from acting on it. Until Stiles started spending more time with the pack, that is. Derek saw the way Stiles would watch him, how his heart would race whenever Derek caught him staring. He allowed himself to think that maybe Stiles did want him. He let his guard down infinitesimally. Then that day in the woods, he couldn't stop himself from giving in when the boy kissed him. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he didn't care at the time. He was just so happy Stiles was alright and alive.

Stiles had given him the okay, in that kiss. It was the sign of mutual affection Derek had been waiting for. Stiles wanted exactly what Derek wanted. Then he had to leave the boy, had to take him home and leave him there, so that he was safe. He could not allow him to be in any more danger, he needed him alive and well. That whole night, searching for Isaac with the pack, all he could think about was Stiles. The boy he loved, the boy whole possibly loved him.

He had made the excuse to check on Stiles when he couldn't be away from him any longer. He was stupid, he forgot his instincts and left his pack alone, vulnerable. He didn't care. He needed to see Stiles, needed to smell him, to feel him. So he went to him. He waited in his bed for him to come back to the room. As soon as the boy walked in, his wolf went mad. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, he needed to be closer to Stiles, in every way. It was in that moment, everything changed. His instincts told him what he knew that it was more than he thought. Stiles was his mate.

He let himself be over ruled by the wolf, he went purely on animalistic instinct. He didn't care that Stiles was human, that he was broken. He had to claim his mate. He had to mount him. Stiles' face, his pain "Derek, you're hurting me." He hurt him, he hadn't meant to. His wolf took over and he lost control. The smell of arousal, of Stiles' arousal, was too much for the wolf within him. Stiles' taste, his moans, his breath washing across Derek's nose in small wisps, it was all too much.

The pain in the boy's voice had brought Derek back. He looked into those honey brown eyes, filled with fear, as regret and disgust surged into his body at the realization of what he had done to Stiles. He pulled back, recoiled from the pain he had caused the boy, and left.

The trees blur by as he runs through the forest, away from the house. His body contorts in strange ways as he shifts into alpha mode, falling onto all fours. He digs his claws into the moist dirt, picking up speed with the new traction, as everything runs through his head.

He runs, away from the house, away from Stiles, his mate. The further he gets from the house, the more he wants to turn back and claim him as his mate. His wolf wants nothing more than that, but he knows if he goes back he would only hurt Stiles more than he already had. So he forces himself to keep running, the wolf fighting him every step he took, threatening to over-power him. He turns on his heels and starts sprinting back before he is able to gain control and keeps running farther away from his mate.

He stops when he reaches the edge of the woods. He's put at least 10 miles between himself and Stiles. He shifts back to his human form, collapsing onto the ground, as he feels an ember ignite in his core. He feels it spread slowly. He's writhing on the ground as the fire consumes him, burning its way through his veins slowly, swallowing his brain whole until he's no longer able to think of anything except Stiles. Claim him. He's yours now. He wants you. Mate him. Mark him. Run to him. He knows it's the only way to stop this now, his wolf has found its mate, the heat is setting in, yearning to claim that mate as its own, but he fights it.

He digs his claws into the ground, trying to anchor himself to the forest floor, ignoring the wolf and the heat taking over his brain. It's so hot, he feels as though his flesh is going to melt off of his bones, but he doesn't move, he stays there, frozen as he melts. He will not hurt Stiles, he will not let the wolf take over again.

After a while the flames begin the slowly release him. It starts in his fingertips, working its way back through his veins, retreating. It works its way out of his brain, leaving nothing but the lingering urge to mate. He feels the last of the flames extinguish in his core as the first wave of his heat ends.

He lies on the forest floor, drenched in sweat, trying hard to regain his breath, gasping in air as fast as he can. With the flames, extinguished he's able to think clearer than he was before. His wolf retreated with the flames, if only for a little while. He knows it isn't over, it won't end until he marks Stiles, mates him. It will come in waves until he gives in. He pulls himself off the ground, and staggers to his feet. He looks around, a bit disoriented, (a period would be better) he breaths in deeply and listens, thinking what to do.

He takes of running again, in his human form, completely naked. Not that he minds.

He runs for a few more miles before he begins hearing howls in the distance, his pack. He stops and listens intently, determining whether they're announcing that they found something or calling him. He assumes it's the latter. Scott had probably tracked Derek's scent back to Stiles' house and found out that he had taken off into the forest. Did they pick up the other scents that Stiles most likely wreaked of, lust, fear, pain, Derek?

The wind changes course and whips hard past Derek. His nose twitches as he smells a new scent in the air, one he hadn't noticed until the winds shift. He hears the foot falls of the Omega, who has now given up on stealth, knowing full well that Derek's aware of his presence now. Derek growls in the direction of the crunching of the leaves and twigs under the wolf's paws. He locks his sight on the glowing blue eyes shining through a thick layer of foliage.

The Omega leaps forward out of the brush, teeth bared, aiming for Derek. Derek jumps out of the way as his body begins contorting. The two wolves begin circling each other, waiting for the other to falter. Derek growls at the Omega, challenging him, then coils his body, ready to pounce on the Omega. He flies through the air as the Omega jumps to the side, dodging the alphas attack, then takes of running into the forest.

Derek digs his claws into the ground and sprints after the wolf, darting in between trees, never taking his eyes off the Omega. The Omega leaps over a fallen tree, its back paw catching onto the tree, causing it to tumble to the ground. Derek is on top of it before it's able to get up, his teeth snapping at it as the Omega kicks him off with its back legs. Derek lunges back at the Omega and sinks his teeth into its shoulder, then rips a chunk of the Omega's flesh off. The wolf snarls in pain as blood starts pouring out of its wound. The Alpha snaps his jaws at the Omega again, latching onto its arm and crushing the bone.

The Omega thrashes underneath the Alpha, trying to escape. It manages to bite into Derek's shoulder and kick him off. The Omega leaps to its feet and takes off into the forest again, leaving a trail of ruby liquid in its wake. Derek feels the burning start up again as he chases the Omega through the forest. Not now he thinks as the flames burst from his core, seeping into his veins once again. He fights for as long as he can, losing momentum, watching the distance between himself and the Omega increasing. He crashes to the ground, the flames overtaking him again, engulfing him in searing pain. His eyes stay locked on the Omega until it disappears into the forest.

He digs his claws into the ground, waiting for the urge to claim to hit him again, waiting for the burning to release him. A growl rips through his chest as the burning seeps into his lungs. Every breath he takes feeds the fire inside of him, causes it to grow into an inferno. The flames are too much, his vision goes blurry and darkness begins to take over his mind as the heat sucks him into unconsciousness

Stiles lies on the bed for a few minutes after Derek leaves, waiting for his ass to stop aching, still breathing heavy. "That mother fucker," he mumbles to himself as he gets off the bed slowly, checking the pain level. He half walks, half limps to the bathroom, and looks himself up and down in the mirror. He turns around and stretches his neck to see the small red slices on his back from Derek's claws. "Fuck."

He turns the knobs in the shower as the water spurts from the shower head and warms up. Stiles gets in and lathers himself up with soap, washing away the cum all over his stomach. He thinks of Derek, of what just happened. Did this actually mean he was right? Was there more meaning behind all Derek's words like he had thought? Was Derek just messing with him? Was it an Alpha thing? Jerk off your pack member and make them cum all over then mount them and try to fuck them dry to assert dominance? He seriously doubted this. There's really only one thing this could mean. Derek wanted him, just like he wanted Derek.

Stiles can't wrap his head around it. How, why would Derek want Stiles? He could have anyone, literally anyone he wanted, why him? The tall, gangly, awkward boy who has absolutely no brain to mouth filter and ADHD? Did he get hit over the head too many times? And why the fuck did he just fucking leave like that? No explanation, not I Gotta Go, nothing, at all. Was Stiles that bad in bed?

Stiles finally comes to terms that they would need to talk about this, if Derek ever decides to see him again. This, at the moment, didn't seem like a very good prospect.

He turns the shower off, steps out and towels off. He tosses the towel on the floor and walks to his closet. As soon as he gets his clothes on, Scott crawls into his room through the window Derek left open during his escape.

"Dude, what the hell? Why does it smell like Derek and sex in here?" Scott asks as he wrinkles his nose.

"Oh, you know, the Alpha decided to try and rape me dry, no big deal."

Scott seems speechless. His jaw goes slack and falls open a little, giving him an extremely goofy look.

"I- I didn't know you liked him. Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asks.

"Uhm, I figured it wouldn't matter." He says, with a small shrug.

"I mean- It doesn't matter, but you should have told me. It's not- I'm not judging you, I just didn't know you were into guys."

"I'm not. I'm into Derek." Stiles tells his friend, or ex-friend.

"Dude, I'm happy for you, I was starting to worry that you would never find someone." Scott says through laughs.

"Thanks for the honesty." Stiles says sarcastically.

"Where's Derek dude?"

"Oh, he took off half way through the alpha/human rape thing." Stiles says as he points to the window. "I don't know where he went, but apparently I'm a pretty bad lay."

"Can we n- not talk about this dude." Scott says as his cheeks start turning red.

They both turn to look towards the window as they hear a wolf howl.

"It's Jackson, he's calling me. I gotta go dude, will you be okay here?"

"Yep, I'll be fine, the weak, broken human, right where he should be." Stiles says, a heavy tone of sarcasm in his words.

With that, Scott jumps out of the window and takes off into the forest. He shifts to his Beta form, which is a light brown wolf, but he does not look like a typical wolf. He resembles the Alpha's fully shifted form, but smaller, less hefty.

Stiles turns to his bed and lies down, he thinks of what he should do now. He feels a slight tingling on his back from the scratches Derek had made less than an hour ago as he thinks. He doesn't like thinking much anymore, because whenever he allows himself to think, all the bad things come flooding in. Lydia, Boyd, the crash, the deaths, the missing wolf. Even Derek has a place there, but not in the same way. He had given Stiles what he needed, what he wanted so badly, he had made Stiles feel whole for the first time in the past few days. Then he just left, leaving Stiles to feel hopeless and broken again.

Why did he leave Stiles wonders, not sure what he did to cause the alpha to leave so suddenly. What he did to cause Derek to leave him here, alone, broken again. Did he not see that he was the only thing that makes Stiles feel whole these days? But how could he see it when Stiles only just realized it himself?

Stiles pulls himself to a sitting position on his bed. He needs to talk to Derek, he knows this, but he's not sure how to. How is he even supposed to get him to come back? And if he gets him back, what is he supposed to say? "Uh, yeah, so I love you, let's fuck now." That actually isn't bad he thinks. He begins pacing his room, wondering what's going on with Derek, where he is, what he's thinking. He can't even begin to guess what's going through Derek's brain, hell, he can hardly grasp what's running through his brain.

Stiles hears a knock at the front door and jumps at the sudden noise that pulls him out of his thoughts. It takes a moment for his mind to register the noise. He pulls his bedroom door open and runs downstairs to the door. He peeks through the window to see who it is, but doesn't see anybody. He opens the door and looks around outside, nobody. He takes a step outside the door to get a better look at his surroundings. His foot kicks against something on the ground. He looks down and sees a jar filled with black dust. He reaches down and picks up the jar, still looking around.

He knows exactly what it is, but he isn't sure why it's on his front porch or how it got there. He walks back into the house and kicks the door shut behind him as he stares at the jar, trying to figure out why someone would leave a jar of Mountain Ash on his porch. He can't understand it, other than possibly Dr. Deaton trying to tell him he needs protection after recent events? That could be it, he'll have to make sure to ask him about it.

He makes his way back upstairs and puts the jar away on the shelf inside his closet. He walks back to his bed and falls onto it. He feels so useless, so lonely, so broken. He isn't sure what to do about it. All he can think about is the feeling of Derek pushing into him, the look on Derek's face, scary, but also extremely arousing. He wasn't sure why he was so turned on by the fact that an alpha werewolf was losing control while forcing his way into Stiles, but it did. It turned him on so much, it had him hard in seconds, despite the pain of his ass. But he was pretty sure that pain wouldn't have been so bad if Derek had used some fucking lube instead of going at it dry. He's going to have to try that theory very soon.

He realizes that he's hard from the thoughts of his and Derek's quick, sexual and painful encounter. He rubs his hard cock through his jeans and moans a little, thinking about what it would feel like to have Derek inside of him. The full feeling it would give him. The pleasure when he rubs against Stiles' prostate. He imagines the look of pleasure on Derek's face as he's fucking Stiles, sweat glistening on his abs, and collection on his forehead, dripping onto Stiles.

Stiles unbuttons his jeans and pulls his aching cock out as he begins stroking it, still thinking about Derek. He moans louder, toes curling at the pressure on his still sensitive, post orgasm penis head. He reaches over to his nightstand, slides the drawer open and grabs the small bottle of lube from inside. He pops open the cap, squeezes some onto his hand, then slicks it onto his dick. He moans the new slickness and warmth.

He starts breathing heavy as he gets closer to his climax. The only thing running through his mind right now is Derek, his abs, his chest, his cock, his ass, everything about him, pushing Stiles closer and closer to orgasm. Stiles feels tingling in his lower back as he approaches his climax. He tugs harder at his dick as the tingling builds. He moans Derek's name loudly, over and over as the white streams of cum spew from his cock, coating his hand and stomach.

He shivers slightly from the pleasure of his orgasm. He looks down at his still twitching cock. He's covered in cum, white lines of it streaked across his stomach. He looks over at his window, hoping to see Derek crawling through it, hoping his sounds of pleasure, his scent of arousal would bring him back. There's no Derek, there's nobody. Just Stiles, alone, in his bed, everyone else out there looking for the Omega, while he's here jacking off thinking about the almost wolf sex he had.

He gets up off the bed and walks to his bathroom to clean himself up. When he gets back to his room, he looks over at the clock. It's almost three in the afternoon. His head snaps away from the clock and to his window when he hears loud whimpers somewhere in the distance. As loud as howls but even he can tell the pain in the noise. "Fuck, no. God damn it, no."

He grabs his phone and dials Scott's number as he leaps down the stairs in four jumps. There's no answer, of course, there's nowhere for his damn phone to be in his beta form. Stiles is freaking out, he feels completely helpless, like he had in the road after the crash. "Fuck!" He screams as he rips open the front door, not sure what he's going to do with no car. He hears more whimpers of pain, but this time he's able to tell which direction they're coming from. Okay, Stiles, let's just think. Last time you went running off by yourself, you nearly god killed, you got your arm sliced open and you got in trouble. So let's not do that again. He thinks to himself as he walks in the direction of the whimpers, which have now stopped.

He stops when he gets to the curb in front of his house. There's nobody on the street, no cars either. He thinks about when he was alone after the crash, how he called out and Derek showed up to help. He wonders if it would work again. He looks up to the sky and calls Derek's name as loud as he can. He looks around and sees a woman walking her dog turn the corner onto his street.

"Hah, hello. Nice day isn't it?" he says as he gives her an awkward wave.

She avoids making eye contact with him as she makes her way past him. She looks back at him as she turns the corner, disappearing out of Stiles' views.

"Come on Derek," he mumbles to himself. "God damn it, I need you Derek."

Nothing, no Derek, no whimpers, no howls, no snarls, no growls. Nothing, nothing at all, just Stiles, alone, scared, worried, and utterly helpless. There's nothing he can do about any of this, and it kills him. He has to help, he has to protect them, keep them safe. This is his family, he had his dad, yes, but the pack had a family feeling he hadn't felt since his mom died. And now they were being harmed, killed, and disappearing. And he can't just sit here and watch it happen, but he doesn't know what else to do. He feels it as he shatters, as he breaks even more inside. Derek was right, the Omega definitely has a target, and that target is named Stiles Stilinski.


	6. Hostage

**Chapter Six - Hostage**

Flames. That's all he can see, feel and hear. Flames burning him up, burning red hot as his inner wolfs heat rages on. He begins to feel them again as he's pulled back into reality, back into consciousness. He can faintly hear the sounds of whimpers, loud whimpers echoing through the forest. He tries to focus on them, but he can't tell where or who they're coming from. He pulls himself off the ground as the flames retreat once again. Everything begins spinning at the sudden movement.

There are more whimpers, he focuses on them more intensely and is able to tell which direction they're coming from. They're from one of his pack members, he's sure of it. He gets to his feet slowly, careful not to cause the world to spin again. Once he's on his feet, he starts running towards the whines of pain. There's another whimper and he's sure he's getting close now.

He begins to hear voices nearby, he slows down and move quietly, listening to what the voices are saying.

"What do we do with it now?" one of the men asks

"He said to take it to the cabin and chain it up in the basement." The other man replies

There's small whimper of pain from the wolf lying in front of them, "Shut up," the second man says as he slams the blunt end of his crossbow into the light brown wolfs skull. The wolf goes limp on the ground. The men tie the wolf's legs together then start dragging it along the forest floor.

Derek follows them as they drag the brown wolf through the woods for about a mile, until they reach the cabin they talked about. It's a small cabin, no bigger than a cottage, really. It's made completely out of wood and looks brand new. There are small windows along the bottom of the cabin with bars bolted on the outside. Derek inhales deeply. He recognizes most of the scent, trees, dirt, decaying leaves, a light sweet scent of pollen in the air as well. But he also recognizes other scents that make him go stiff and make his heart beat quicken, blood, fear, and wolves. He knows these wolves' scents, knows them all too well, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, all three of them near.

There's a scream, a quiet one, barely there. Derek doubts that the human men can hear it, but it's not meant for them. It's meant for him. It's Stiles' scream, screaming Derek's name from miles away. The sound of Stiles' scream causes the burning to start easing its way back into Derek's body. His wolf struggles to get out, to drag Derek away, to drag him to Stiles. But Derek knows he needs to be here, Stiles can wait. No matter how badly the wolf and Derek want or need to see Stiles, he needs to focus on what's going on. They have three of his pack mates.

Derek slides through trees, silently moving towards the cabin. He moves along the wall of the cabin until he reaches one of the basement windows. He crouches down and looks inside. Isaac is tied up in a corner of the basement, wires taped to his chest and stomach. Derek can hear the hum of electricity and knows that they're using it to stop him from shifting. He scans the room and finds Erica curled up a cage, chains cuffed to her wrists and ankles.

The door to the basement flies open and the two men throw Jackson's limp body onto the floor. They clamp shackles around his wrists and pull him into a standing position. They attached the wires to him the same way they attached them to Isaac. Derek sees the jolt run through Jackson as they turn on the electricity. He scans the room one more time, looking for Scott, but he isn't there.

Derek knows it's stupid to try to deal with this on his own, especially at this moment, with the heat intensifying. He has no choice but to leave the majority of his remaining pack here while he goes to find Scott. He pulls himself away from the window and runs off into the woods shifting into his alpha form. Every step he takes causes the burning to get worse.

Once he's a decent distance from the cabin, he lets out a loud howl, hoping to lead the hunters to his location and away from his pack. He keeps running, nose to the ground looking for Scott's scent. He picks it up about a mile away from the howl point. He follows it for a few miles until it leads him back to his own house. He shifts back to his human form and runs up the porch into the burnt shell of the Hale House.

"Scott." He calls once he steps foot in the house. He can tell in seconds that Scott isn't there. There's no heartbeat and Scott's scent is about an hour old. Derek runs up the stairs to the room where he sleeps. He grabs a t-shirt and jeans and throws them on, then runs back downstairs, through the front door and to his Camaro.

He slides the key in the ignition, starts the car and pulls away down the winding road that leads to the main road. He turns left onto the main road heading towards Stiles house. Just the fact that he's heading towards Stiles causes a noticeable spike in the heat of the flames that have been fairly easy to handle up to this point.

By the time he pulls up to Stiles' house, his body is being burned alive in an internal inferno. He jumps out of the car and runs to the house. He shoves open the door and runs to Stiles' room. Derek nearly rips the door off the hinges to get into the boys room. Derek stops dead in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him.

"Stil-" is all he manages to get out before the flames burst through him, burning so red hot that his vision goes black and he crashes to the floor.

* * *

Stiles walks back into his house after the realization that the Omega is targeting him. Using those close to him as an attack on Stiles, breaking him slowly until he has nothing left. But why? He still can't figure that out. Why would an Omega decide to target Stiles? He doubts it's just a random attack, the Omega seems to well planned for that. It knows who to hurt or kill in order to break Stiles, to cause him pain. It knows to go after his pack. Yet, he can't figure out why it decided to target him.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and banging against the wall. Stiles jumps to his feet and opens his bedroom door.

"Dad?" He says tentatively, "Dad, are you home early?" No reply.

Okay… Stiles thinks as he looks over the banister into the living room. He sees the front door still open wide, but nothing else out of the ordinary. He makes his way down the stairs one step at a time until he's standing in the living room. He sees nobody, "Scott? Derek? Fuck guys, I'm not in the mood for games." He walks into the kitchen and looks around in there, still nothing.

"God damn it," he mumbles to himself as he moves back into the living room and shuts the front door. He turns around and walks back up the stairs and into his bedroom. An arm slips around his neck before he's able to turn around. The persons hand comes up to cover his mouth just as he lets out a yell.

"Shh. Quiet, we don't want him here yet." The man behind him says.

Stiles mumbles against the man's hand as he struggles to slip out of the man's grasp. He hears a growl in his ear followed by, "I've been waiting for this."

Stiles hears a wolf howl in the distance as he continues to struggle to get free.

"Ah, there we go, it's almost time." The man says in a menacing way.

Stiles is positive he knows the voice but he can't place it. It's slightly raspy, old, firm, menacing, he's sure he knows it. Then it clicks, he knows exactly who this voice belongs to. The realization floods through him, sending a shiver down his spine as his thoughts start whirling around in his head.

Stiles can see the claws on the man's hand growing as he holds it over Stiles' mouth to keep him quiet. He feels the hot breath against his neck. The low growls escaping the half shifted wolfs throat. They stand there, soundlessly for a few minutes, Stiles trying all the while to escape. He has no luck, the wolfs grip is too strong.

He stops struggling and focuses his eyes on his bedroom door when he hears the front door slam against the wall as its shoved open. His mind jumps straight to his dad walking in and seeing a wolf holding his son hostage. Most likely just seconds before his throat is ripped out. Stiles, once again, is useless. He wants to stop this but he can't, he's weak and taken hostage at the moment.

He hears heavy footsteps as someone bounds up the stairs. His bedroom door flies open and Derek comes through it. Stiles' eyes widen when the Alpha stumbles through the door, eyes red. He's dripping sweat and panting like a dog. Derek stops dead in his tracks when he sees what's in front of him.

Stiles just looks at the Alpha, the one he's in love with. The man who left him after a small taste of what he could have. The man who made Stiles feel whole when he was around, and who made him feel completely empty and broken when he wasn't. Stiles just stares into the red eyes that are staring back at him with rage, confusion and fear. Tears well up in Stiles' eyes and breach the lash line. They stream down his face as he continues to look into those red eyes that he loves so much. He knows what's next, the Omega isn't going to kill Stiles, no. That would be too easy, no fun. He's going to kill Derek, make him watch as he rips him apart and takes someone else from Stiles. That's what it wants, to hurt Stiles, to break him. Stiles still can't understand why, but he knows that's why it's here.

Stiles gasps in shock when what he expects to happen doesn't. Instead something completely shocking to him happens. The Omega behind him growls, then moves forward toward Stiles, and sinks its teeth in to the back of Stiles' neck.

Derek growls a fierce growl and takes a step forward, "Stil-" he drops to the ground, trembles surging through him, then he goes still.

The wolf pulls it's fangs out of Stiles' neck but doesn't let go of Stiles. Instead it pulls him away from Derek, through the second story window and throws him to the ground. Stiles' lands on his back, all the wind pushed out of him from the impact. He gasps trying to catch his breath as the pain hits him. The wolf drops down next to Stiles, grabs him by the leg and drags him away into the woods just behind his house.

* * *

_**Notes** - _So here's Chapter 6! I know it's a bit shorter than the past 2 have been, but the next one will be longer and the identity of the beta will be revealed in Chapter 7! Review, Like, Follow :D Enjoy xo


	7. Omega

**Chapter Seven – Omega**

He was lying on the ground, mountain ash coursing through his veins, mixing with the laced saliva of the alpha. Turning his blood into black sludge as it pours out of his mouth and seeps out of every orifice.

"Kill them. Kill them all!" He roars as his body crashes to the ground.

Gerard watches from the ground as the Kanima releases Allison after being shot by Chris. Watches as everyone in the warehouse chases the reptile around the room like the fools that they are. He manages to pull himself to the door during the madness that has ensued. He drags himself up to his SUV parked outside the warehouse, pulls himself to his feet and grabs a case from the glove box.

He crumples back onto the ground as the pain of his blood curdling and solidifying in his veins overwhelms him. He pulls a syringe and a small bottle of purple liquid out of the case. The needle slides into the rubber lid of the purple liquid's bottle. He pulls back on the plunger, filling the syringe full of the extract. He slides the needle from the rubber and jams it into his arm, directly into his vein.

The extract of wolfsbane takes effect instantly, turning the skin around the injection site a vibrant red. It spreads through his body, burning through his veins. He locks his jaw to stop the scream of pain building in his throat. The extract burns through him for several minutes before the pain dulls to a minor inconvenience. The black sludge of his blood has seeped back into his skin, leaving no trace. His blood is pumping quickly through his veins as his heart pumps at double speed. He gasps and opens his mouth. An eruption of mountain ash spews from his mouth and nose collecting in a thick layer on the ground in front of him.

Once the wolfsbane has finished its course of action and expelled the mountain ash from his system, Gerard rises to his feet. He takes one look back at the warehouse, and walks off into the dark.

Every step he takes causes the laced saliva of the Alpha's bite to course through his veins, slowly turning him into what he needs to be to survive this. While they may have tried to stop him, he always has a back-up plan, you just can't trust anyone these days.

He walks through the woods for hours, walking miles until he reaches a small wooden cabin he had built just weeks ago in anticipation of this. He slides a key into the deadbolt of the front door and pushes it open. He sits on the floor, unmoving, waiting for the change to take place. He can feels it changing him slowly, the way it changes his body temperature, the way his eyes go blurry for a few seconds as they adjust to his new found vision. But most of all the way his bruises and lesions cause by the cancer fade away until only his pale skin is left.

The sunlight is streaming through the windows by the time the transformation is complete. He rises to his feet, opens the door and steps outside. His eyes burn and he flinches back as his new eyes adjust to the bright light of the sun above. There isn't much time to learn to adjust, he knows this. They will be hunting him, tracking him, he needs to leave.

He takes off running, very agilely, as he feels a slight burning rush into his body. His body begins contorting, transforming into his wolf form, into his Omega form. He knows exactly what he looks like, he had enough experience with Omegas in the first year of his life as a hunter to know. He is disgusted by it, by the fangs in his mouth, the claws digging into the earth beneath his paws, the fur covering him from head to toe. Everything about being a werewolf feels wrong and disgusting.

All those years he had hunted the vile creatures, hating them, wanting nothing more than them all dead, now he has become one of them. He knows he had no choice, it was either this or die; and death was no option.

He rips through the forest on all fours, flying past trees faster than he thought possible. He runs for hours, getting as far from Beacon Hills as he can. He needed time to get used to his new form and time to plan.

Gerard Argent had always been a hunter of sorts. When he was a child he would enjoy using a slingshot to stun squirrels or birds in the woods around his house. Once he had them stunned he would take the animal and torture it, breaking its legs, cutting off limbs, gouging out eyes. When he was done having his fun with them, he would snap their necks or, on more than one occasion, slice them in half with a kitchen knife. He enjoyed the times when he would slice them in half, but didn't do it every time. He wanted to keep the rush he got out of it fresh and new, like it was the first time.

He loved the thrill of causing animals pain, killing them, which is what led him to becoming a Werewolf hunter. He was only too happy when his father told him what they and their ancestors were, he took to it instantly. But his father was worried about him, he didn't hunt the way they were supposed to, he didn't follow the code. The 17 year old killed mercilessly. He didn't care if they were young wolves, old wolves, if they had killed humans. None of that mattered to him. All that mattered to him was killing them.

His entire life has been devoted to that love of the thrill he got every time he killed a wolf. He raised his kids to love it just as much as he had, but only one of them seemed to have taken after him. Kate. Kate was the one who took after her old man. Chris always had too much of a conscience, he could never be the hunter Gerard wanted him to be. But Kate, she was a true hunter, one that lived for the thrill of the kill, who would do anything to achieve that thrill.

Now that he's back in good health, it's time to chase that thrill again. It's time to have some fun.

He comes to a stop a few towns over from Beacon Hills after running for about an hour. He's still in the shelter of the woods in his Omega form. He scents the air, searching for signs of any other wolves in the area. He picks up slight scents of Alpha, but they're weak, he's sure they're old. He should be safe here, at least for the night. He finds a sheltered spot in a thicket of bushes and curls up on the ground. He's asleep within minutes.

The sound of twigs crunching nearby lurches him out of his sleep. He lies motionless, perking his ears up, listening intently on the footsteps. There are two sets of feet crunching through the forest. Gerard scents the air again, drawing in a slow, deep breath into his nostrils. He's still getting used to the new scents he can now pick up, he smells decaying leaves, moist moss, dead animals, and humans.

A small whimper unexpectedly escapes his throat. Within seconds there are the sounds of gunshots and bullets flying through the air, aimed at Gerard. He leaps out of the thicket of bushes and lunges at the two men with their guns pointed at him. A roar rips through him as the sinks his teeth into one of the men's throats and throws his head back, ripping the man's esophagus out. Another gunshot goes off behind him and a bullet buries its way into his shoulder. Gerard whips his body around to face the other man, his bloody fangs bared. The man points his gun at Gerard, his hand shaking. Gerard just watches the man, fangs still bared. The man pulls the trigger and a bullet goes flying off into the air. The man stares into Gerard's eyes as Gerard moves closer to the man.

"Please, don't- what- what are you?" The man asks, pleading in his voice.

He doesn't know what werewolves are. It's unfortunate he'll never find out. Gerard lunges at him with a loud snarl and sinks his teeth into his neck. He thrashes his head back and forth until the man's neck and body are disconnected. Gerard watches the man's head roll down the small hill that his body lies on the top of. A rumble shakes through him, a reminder that he hasn't eaten in about twelve hours. He looks down at the dead, decapitated body in front of him. He leans down and sniffs the exposed flesh, another rumble moving through him. He takes the man's man in his arm and rips off a chunk of flesh, swallowing it down.

Gerard wakes up the next morning with a full feeling in his stomach. He stands to his hunched over, crouching stance of the Omega form. He's decided to stay in this form, for now at least. It's easier to maneuver in the woods, easier to stay hidden, and easier to hunt. He looks around at the remains of his meal from the night before, snarls and takes off running.

He runs through the woods, getting to know them since he's planning to be here a while, at least until he feels safe returning to Beacon Hills for some fun. He comes across several other wolves' scents while running, but they are all stale, weeks old, at least most of them at least. There was one scent trail that he came upon that was fresh, too fresh. It can't be more than a couple hours old. He follows in instinctually, nose to the ground, running along the path the scent makes. Winding in and out of trees, leaping over a small stream and picking it back up on the opposite side. He follows it for about twenty minutes before it leads him to the source of the scent. A cave carved into the side of a huge boulder.

He assumes it's the strange wolf's den. He inches closer, silently, breathing in deep, nose to the air. The scent is stronger here, he's positive the wolf is in its den. He figures he's going to have to get better at fighting something stronger than a weak human eventually. That is, if he wants his plans for Derek to work. So, instead of running away, which is what his instincts are telling him to do, he stands his ground, bares his teeth and growls.

In less than a second the strange wolf has leaped out of its den and is standing feet from Gerard, ready to pounce. The wolf's an Omega, the same form as Gerard, the same glowing blue eyes. His fur is jet black with specs of white throughout. Gerard snarls through his teeth at the black wolf and lunges. His fangs sink into the black wolfs cheek. The black wolf thrashes around, throwing Gerard against the boulder behind them.

Gerard leaps back to his feet and locks eyes with the black wolf, challenging him. The black wolf circles Gerard, teeth bared. Gerard is about to lunge at the wolf when an arrow flies into the wolf's side. The wolf whimpers and falls to the ground. He watches as three more arrows are shot into the black wolfs side, piercing the organs in its chest. Gerard looks around for the source of the arrows, but he sees nothing. He can smell a human nearby though. He growls as he looks around for the human.

A twig snaps behind him and he turns on his haunches, spinning around to face the man standing with his crossbow in his hand, pointed at Gerard's heart. Gerard leaps to the side as the arrow whizzes by him. He runs around the boulder and circles back, coming up behind the hunter. He lunges at the hunters back. The man spins around and fires an arrow, off center, that flies past Gerard's face.

The weight of Gerard's body throws the man to the ground on impact as Gerard's fangs sink into the man's throat. The man's screams turn to gurgles as blood pours out of his mouth. His eyes, full of fear, lock with Gerard's eyes. They gloss over as his pulse and the gurgling of blood stop. Gerard pulls his fangs out of the man's neck and looks around for any other hunters. When he sees none, he spins around and bounds away though the woods, away from the body.

The next several weeks are spent running, hunting whatever he can find to eat, including a couple random people walking through the woods. Learning his new body, pushing himself to the extremes to see what this body can tolerate. Breaking his own bones to see how fast he could heal. And slowly making his way back towards Beacon Hills, knowing it's almost time.

Gerard Argent was a crazy man, a ruthless, uncaring, selfish man, but as a wolf, he was completely evil. He had no more regard for life, for other's lives. He didn't care if they were in pain, if they pleaded for their life as he sunk his fangs into their necks. His wolf had completely consumed him, wiping out every ounce of humanity he had ever contained. The wolf inside had become rogue, untamed, uncontrolled, completely free to do as it pleases. So it does just that.

The only thing that stays intact in both his and the wolf's mind is Derek. There was no explanation for Gerard's plans other than the fact that the man was evil and loved causing pain. The fact that Derek had been through so much pain already only made it all the more fun for Gerard. Being able to be the straw that breaks the camel's back, as the saying goes. Being able to watch as the man breaks slowly, one piece at a time until there is nothing left but pain. The thought of it causes Gerard's mind to flood with thrill. That thrill is what it's all about, because whether in a wolf's body or in his human body, it's still Gerard's sick, twisted mind.

Once he makes it back to Beacon Hills, he tracks down a couple of the hunters that had worked for him during his time at Chris' house. It's easy to persuade them to help him with his plans. They hate wolves, especially Derek, just as much as Gerard had, before becoming one. He neglects to tell them that little fact, however. He figures it's best they don't know what he's become. He's sure to make sure they don't speak of word of his return to anybody by threatening their families.

"Tell anyone and you beautiful little girl's throat will be slit open," he tells one of the hunters, then turns to the other, "And you, I would surely hate for something to happen to your wife, especially with that beautiful baby growing inside of her."

He leads them to the cabin in the woods, and tells them this is where the pack will be held until it's time. He doesn't have a concrete plan, but he explains to them what the outcome will be. Exterminating the entire pack, except for the Alpha, "The Alpha lives. He will live broken with the chaos left in our wake."

The men question Gerard's motives for doing this. Gerard simply reminds them of their loved ones and tells them to watch their mouths. Too many questions equals a dead family member. So the men go along with it, unquestioningly.

Gerard spends most of the time in his Omega form so the pack isn't alerted to his presence. His Omega scent is different after all, he only uses his human form when absolutely needed. A few more weeks pass at the hunters bring the items needed to keep the pack restrained in the cabin.

Once everything's in place, Gerard lets his presence be known and the fun begins.

He follows Stiles as he runs alongside his Jeep in the veil of the woods as he drives away after the pack has dispersed from the Hale house. Gerard stops in the woods, points his snout to the air and lets out howl. He picks his pace back up with the Jeep, moving closer to the road. He locks eyes with Stiles, watching as Stiles' jeep veers over into the other lane. He isn't expecting it to happen, but he hears the sound of another car coming towards them. He breaks his gaze with Stiles and snaps his eyes to the road. He sees the car coming towards the Jeep, fast, too fast to stop. He watches Stiles attempt to swerve back into his own lane.

The thrill surges through him as the cars collide, the sounds of clashing metal, the smell of blood washing into the air. Everything about what just happened makes Gerard's brain floods with endorphins, which makes him feel complete. He crashes through the trees and moves towards the crash. He hears the pulses of three people, beating too strongly for his liking. He moves around the gray car, moving towards the sound of the strongest pulse. He peers in to the window at the man inside, lying unconscious, head back against the head rest. Gerard slams him hand into the window, crashing through it. He holds his hand up to the man's throat and slashes his claws across his throat. The man's head falls to the side, the smallest piece of skin holding his head to his body. Blood from the man's arteries gushes down his torso, spilling into a puddle at his feet.

Gerard looks around when he hear movement coming from the Jeep. He moves slowly around the Jeep and back into the cover of the woods. He watches Stiles climb out of the Jeep, stumble over the car and pull the red head out. Gerard moves towards him slowly, fangs bared, ready to rip out his throat. Stiles whips his head around at him, locking eyes again. Gerard stares into the boys eyes, full of tears, of anger, fear, pain. For a split second Gerard almost feels back for him. He backs away from the boy as Stiles yells at him. He retreats back into the woods, watching the boy turn his attention back to the red head. He recovers from his momentary lapse of emotion and prepares to move forward to finish off the boy. But before he takes a step forward the boy tips his head to the air and screams his Alpha's name. Gerard knows the Alpha will be there in minutes to protect his pack and Gerard isn't ready to confront the alpha quite yet. He has much more chaos to cause before that time comes. Gerard turns his back on the crash and takes off into the forest away from the sounds of tires screeching and the scent of Derek Hale.

Gerard runs through the woods for about an hour as the high wears off and his mind clears. What was it about that boy that made things so difficult? He couldn't figure that out, but it wasn't going to stop him. The high he got from that crash, from slicing the throat of one of Derek's pack members, it was like the first time he had ever hunted. He needed more, and he knew that he would get it. He would get a lot more of this. And that stupid little innocent human boy would not stop him from getting what he wants. He will die like all the others.

He traces his trail back to the crash site, picks up the Alpha's scent and follows it, knowing it will lead him where he needs to be. The scent trail leads him to the hospital. He wanders around the hospital, taking cover in the thicket of trees a short distance from the hospital and waits for one of the pack members to wander by. He crouches low to the ground, well out of sight and watches. He sees the Alpha walk through the hospital entrance, and he has to fight the urge to leap out of his hiding place, run the short distance between them and rip his throat out. He would like nothing more, nothing, except what he has planned for him. That will be much better than any pain he can inflict in this moment.

He stays unmoving as the alpha makes his way to the tree line on the opposite side of the hospital and takes off into the woods. Gerard turns his attention back to the hospital entrance. He watches for a good fifteen minutes, waiting for any of the pack members to exit, but none do. He rises to his full form and prepares to take off to hunt down something, anything; sitting here waiting is too boring for his liking. He's about to run into the woods when he sees the innocent looking boy limping out of the hospital.

He crouches back into his previous position and watches, the urge to hunt growing inside of him. But he pushes it down, waits. Another pack member rushes out of the hospital and calls for the first one, Stiles. Gerard loses track of the both of them for a few minutes until the boy, Stiles, shows up outside of the parking structure no more than 500 feet from where he lies in wait. His wolf urges him to attack but he pushes the urge down, a howl pours from his mouth involuntarily. He locks his eyes with the boy as the boy looks around for the source of the howl that just escaped Gerard. He turns and moves away from Gerard's hiding spot, moving into the woods that his alpha had ran into a while ago.

Gerard moves through the woods towards the area the boy entered the woods, slowly, silently. Stiles comes into sight just feet in front of him, lying on the ground, clutching his head. Gerard moves towards him as the boy turns his head toward Gerard and locks eyes with him. Gerard stops and stares into the boys honey brown eyes. This time, he isn't fazed by their charm, his wolf is urging him forward, urging him to finish this.

Their eyes remain locked as the boy pushes himself into a sitting position then pulling himself to his full height. The boy looks down for a split second, and Gerard seizes his opportunity. He lunges forward, flying through the air at the boy as the boy snaps his head back up, pure fear in his eyes.

Gerard slams into the boy, shoving him back to the ground. He bares his fangs as he moves his head mere inches from the boy's face. Stiles is exuding fear, the scent and taste of it strong in the air between their faces. Gerard's inner wolf is urging him on, willing him to rip the boys throat out. Gerard remains still for a moment, weighing his options, deciding what the best move to make is. He could kill the boy, yes, easily. That would hurt the alpha immensely, losing another pack member so soon. But then again, he will lose them all soon enough. Would it hurt Derek more for the human to live, broken, in pain? Gerard isn't sure, his wolf is telling him to kill the boy but something else is telling him not to. He growls in frustration into the boy's ear.

Everything seems to click into place in his mind in an instant. The protection the alpha has always shown for the human, the acceptance of a human into a pack of wolves. It all makes sense to Gerard now. He can even smell it on the human boy lying in front of him, the longing, the love, the fear of never seeing him again. Mates. They are mates, the alpha and the human. Gerard draws in a long whiff of the boy's scent searching for the telltale signs of being marked. Nothing, there is the scent of the alpha on him, but he hasn't been marked yet, he's not yet claimed. This is too perfect for Gerard. An unmarked alpha mate right in front of him, this is too much for him to pass up. He's made his decision about the boy.

He leans his head down and grabs the boys arm in it, slicing into his skin. The taste of blood washes through Gerard's mouth making his wolf go insane, but his mind overpowers the wolf, knowing exactly what he's going to do. The boy screams, calls for his alpha, for his pack. This is exactly what Gerard wants. _Torture your alpha, make him suffer before I finish him, you stupid boy. _He drags the boy through the woods until he hears a wolf's howl. Not the alpha, one of his betas. Gerard stops once the wolf howls. He releases the boys arm from his bite, points his snout to the air and howls, calling the pack to his location. He bounds away from the boy, heading towards the cabin. He's sure to leave a confusing scent trail to throw the pack off, make it harder to track him. He leaps over a small river. As soon as his paws land on the other side he hears a wolf growl from behind him. He whips his body around as a sandy blonde wolf tackles him to the ground.

The two wolves' teeth crash together, both attempting to sink their teeth in to the other's throat. They wrestle with each other for just a minute before Gerard overpowers the weak beta. His teeth sink into the blonde wolfs neck, but he doesn't rip his throat out. He squeezes against the wolf's esophagus until the wolf goes unconscious, then drags him through the woods. Gerard comes to another river and instead of leaping over it, he wades into it, the blonde wolf in his jaws. He runs down stream, following the flow of the river, dragging the unconscious wolf behind him. The cabin comes into view after running a few miles downstream. He pulls the beta out of the water and drags him the few hundred feet between the river and the cabin.

Once he makes it to the cabin's porch, Gerard shifts to his human form. He unlocks the door and drags the wolf in, slamming the door behind him. He drags the wolf to the basement, where he chains him up. He tapes wires to the wolfs temples and pressure points then turns the dial on an electrical generator. The sandy blonde wolf shifts to his human form as soon as the electric current hits his still unconscious body. Gerard adjusts the shackles so they fit tightly around the man's ankles and wrists.

"There we go, you just stay here now," He says with an evil grin on his face. He turns his back on the beta and makes his way back up the basement stairs. He walks to the front door, locks it, and walks through it.

Once outside he shifts back to his Omega form and takes of running into the woods, towards the direction the pack and the human are likely to be at this moment. He circles around the area where the pack last one and stumbles across a scent path. The alpha and his mate's scent path. He picks drops his nose to the ground and follows it instinctually. It leads him to the edge of the woods, a few hundred feet from a house. He circles the perimeter of the house, drawing in long whiffs of breath through his nose. It must be the boys house, it reeks of him.

His ears perk up when he hears voices coming from inside the house, the alpha and the boy talking. He steps in a pile of dry leaves that crunch under his paw. The talking inside the house stops. He turns on his haunches and darts off into the woods, knowing the alpha is aware of his presence. He runs as fast as he can, darting through the trees, running into a river. He runs against the current as it slopes up a small hill. He doesn't stop running, he knows his scent can't be tracked in the water, but the alpha will look for him. The entire pack will be looking for him now, he's become too much of a threat for them now.

He runs for hours crossing his own scent paths to throw the pack off, crossing into rivers and running in the river for a mile or two then leaving a new scent trail leading somewhere else. Once he feels he's left enough crossing scent trails to throw them off for a good while, he returns to the river that leads to the cabin. He wades into the river an extra mile away to make sure they don't find the cabin. He emerges from the river and runs to the cabins front door.

Gerard paces around the cabin the entire night, on guard. He peeks into the basement windows every so often to check on his hostage, Isaac. The electric current has him frozen in place, and also stops him from shifting to his beta form. But he is still very aware, he glares through the window at Gerard from the corner of the room he's chained up in. Gerard simply bares his teeth, almost resembling a malicious smile, and walks away to continue pacing the perimeter.

There's no sign of any of the pack members throughout the whole night. No howls, no growls, no snapping twigs or crunching leaves, nothing at all. Gerard can't help but feel quite good about himself, being able to evade an entire pack of wolves that he's been hunting and killing. Then again, he's not surprised that the moronic pack can't even manage to track him down.

A few hours after the sun rises, Gerard hears footsteps splashing through the river. He looks through the trees that half conceal the cabin from the river and sees his two hunters making their way to the cabin. He turns towards the door of the cabin as he shifts to his human form. He opens the door, walks inside and slides his clothes on. By the time his clothes are on, the door is opening and the hunters make their way inside the cabin.

"Perfect timing gentlemen," Gerard says fervently, "There's a wolf in the basement that needs attending to."

The hunters glance at each other then at Gerard, "A wolf? In the basement?" One of the men asks in shock.

"Yes you nitwits, he's already restrained. I need you both to stay here, watch him and prepare for more. I'll be leading them in, be prepared to trap them and bring them in. Do you understand me?"

Both the men nod quickly then moves towards the basement door.

"Don't try to contact me, do not mention my name around any of the wolves. Is that clear?" Gerard says as he moves towards the door. "I don't need to remind you what's on the line if you screw up do I?"

He slams the door behind him and makes his way into the forest on foot. Once he's out of sight from the cabin he rips his clothes off and shifts to his omega form.

He's running through the forest, running through trees making his way towards the Stilinski's house when he comes across the pack, minus the alpha. He comes to a stop as quickly as he can, but it's too late, the pack is already aware of his presence. There are three of them, two light brown wolves and a beige wolf. The three of them turn their attention to Gerard. Gerard snarls at them then takes off running, away from them and towards the cabin.

Everything was falling into place just perfectly, the pack makes it so easy. Gerard sprints through the forest, almost at the cabin. He looks back to make sure they're still following him and realizes only one brown wolf and the beige one are following him. His eyes dart around looking for the other brown wolf, but he's nowhere to be found. Gerard is almost at the cabin, he splashes into the river and begins running downstream. He flies past the cabin, letting out a loud growl as he goes by.

He stops a few hundred feet from the cabin, diving behind a large tree trunk to watch. The two hunters come running out of the cabin just as the brown and beige wolves run by. One of the men shoots an arrow into the beige wolfs shoulder, then another into its chest. The wolf slams down to the ground as the brown wolf circles around the cabin, followed by the other hunter. The beige wolf tries to get up, but the hunter that shot it slams the blunt end of his cross bow into its skull. The beige wolf goes limp on the ground. The hunter turns his attention to the other hunter and the brown wolf. Both hunters fire arrows at the brown wolf, but he's too quick. He dodges every arrow they fire at him until they have no more arrows to fire. The brown wolf takes one look at the beige wolf lying on the ground, then takes off running, away from the cabin, away from its pack mate.

Gerard watches as the men drag the beige wolf into the cabin and slam the door behind them. He takes off running in the direction the brown wolf went, hoping to lure him back to be captured. But there is no trace of him. His scent trail ends at the river and he is nowhere in sight.

Gerard knows that this is his chance to get to the mate, the two betas are out here, the other two are in the cabin and the alpha is somewhere writhing in pain. This is his opportunity to make the alpha's mate his own. Not because he wanted him, but because what it would do to the alpha.

He runs through the forest, heading towards the boys house again when he crosses the alpha's scent again. Not his scent trail, but his scent. The alpha is near, too near if he can smell him this strongly. Gerard peers through the thick layer of foliage in front of him and steps back when he sees the alpha in his human form. The wind suddenly changes course, wafting Gerard's scent into Derek's direction. The alpha snaps his head up, darting it all around looking for the wolf the scent belongs to. Gerard knows it's too late for stealth now, so he begins circling the alpha, preparing to defend himself. Derek growls in the direction of the crunching of the leaves and twigs under the wolf's paws. He locks his sight on the glowing blue eyes shining through a thick layer of foliage.

Gerard leaps forward out of the brush, teeth bared, aiming for Derek. Derek jumps out of the way as his body begins contorting. The two wolves begin circling each other, waiting for the other to falter. Derek growls at the Omega, challenging him, then coils his body, ready to pounce on the Omega. He flies through the air as Gerard jumps to the side, dodging the alphas attack. Gerard takes off running into the woods, away from the alpha.

The alpha sprints after Gerard, as the two dart in between trees, Gerard just barely staying ahead of Derek. Gerard leaps over a fallen tree, his back paw catching onto the tree, causing him to tumble to the ground. Derek is on top of it before he is able to get up, his teeth snapping in Gerard's face. Gerard kicks him off with his back legs, flinging him a few feet away. Derek lunges back almost instantly, sinks his teeth into Gerard's shoulder, then rips a chunk of his flesh off. Gerard snarls in pain as blood starts pouring out of his wound. The Alpha snaps his jaws at Gerard again, latching onto his arm and crushing the bone.

Gerard thrashes underneath the Alpha, trying to escape. He manages to bite into Derek's shoulder and kick him off again. Gerard quickly leaps to his feet and takes off into the forest again, leaving a trail of ruby liquid in his wake. Gerard looks back as the alpha slows, increasing the space between them. Gerard keeps his pace. He watches as the alpha crashes to the ground and begins writhing in pain as he had been when Gerard stumbled across him before. Gerard runs until Derek is no longer in view.

Gerard begins moving in the direction of the Stilinski house, yet again. Hoping this time there is nothing to stop him from getting to the boy while he still can. He runs for about twenty minutes before he can smell the boys scent growing stronger. He knows he's close. So close.

The boy's house comes into view a few minutes later and Gerard's stomach twists in anticipation. He moves around the house, listening for signs of anyone on the street or nearby. Once he knows there's nobody who will attempt to stop him, he moves to the door, still in his omega form. He brings his paw up the door and manages to turn the knob, then throws the door open. The door slams against the wall behind it. Gerard walks into the house, looking around for the boy.

"Dad?" he hears the boy call down from upstairs. His eyes dart to the stairs as the boy continues, "Dad, are you home early?"

Gerard moves into the downstairs hallway, out of site from the boy. He hears as the boy tentatively takes on step at a time, moving down the stairs. The boy comes into view and he walks through the living room. "Scott? Derek? Fuck guys, I'm not in the mood for games." The boy says, a small tremor in his voice as he walks into the kitchen.

Gerard slips past the kitchen entry silently and moves up the stairs into the boy's room. He shifts into his human form and waits for the boy.

The boy walks into his room, back turned as he shuts his door. Gerard slips his arm around the boy's neck then covers the boys mouth. As soon as his mouth is covered, the boy lets out a muffled yell into Gerard's hand.

"Shh. Quiet, we don't want him here yet." Gerard says quietly.

The boy mumbles against Gerard's hand as he struggles to slip out of his grasp. Gerard growls in his ear and quietly, but maliciously says, "I've been waiting for this."

Gerard hears a wolf's howl in the distance, the alpha.

"Ah, there we go, it's almost time." He says, menacingly.

The claws start growing on Gerard's hand as he holds it over Stiles' mouth. The low growls escape Gerard's throat. Gerard's heart begins pounding loud at the anticipation of what's about to happen. Gerard can hear the car coming down the street, too fast to be anyone but the alpha coming for his mate. He holds on tightly to the boy as he continues to struggle against his grip.

The boy finally stops struggling and focuses his eyes on his bedroom door when the front door is thrown open. A grin spreads across Gerard's face as he waits for the alpha to make his way in to the boy's room. He hears the heavy footsteps of the alpha bounding up the stairs. The bedroom door flies open and Derek walks through it. Gerard's heartbeat hitches as the alpha walks in to the room. He's dripping sweat and panting like a dog, looking absolutely pitiful. Derek stops dead in his tracks when he sees what's in front of him.

Gerard's grin stretches even bigger at the alpha's reaction to the situation. Gerard locks eyes with the alpha, leans his head down to meet the back of the boys neck. He watches the horror grow in the alpha's eyes as he sinks its teeth in to the back of the boys neck.

The alpha growls a loud, fierce growl and takes a step forward, "Stil-" he drops to the ground, trembles surging through him, then he goes still.

The thrill is surging through Gerard, his heart beating hard against his rib cage, his stomach twisting, and his min flooding with endorphins. And this is just the beginning.

He pulls his fangs out of the boy's neck and pulls him to the window. He looks down at the ground, an entire story below them and throws the boy out of it. The boy lands on his back with a loud thump and a gasp. Gerard leaps out of the window and lands next to the boy. He grabs him by the leg and drags him away into the woods just behind his house.

The boy pleads with him to let him go, begs for it. Gerard doesn't even glance at the boy. He begins to cry, begs for Gerard to just kill him, and leave the alpha alone. Is it possible that this boy, the boy who runs with wolves, has fallen in love with the alpha? Gerard only finds this even more thrilling, such a devastating loss for the alpha. Gerard shifts to his omega for and grabs the boys leg in his jaws. HE drags him through the woods until he reaches the river. He drags the boy's body into the river. The boy protests, not that Gerard cares about that. Once Gerard is almost at the cabin, he stops, shifts back to his human form. He picks up the clothes he has ripped off earlier and puts them on. He grabs the boy's leg and drags him to the front porch, pulling him up the porch steps.

"You're a sick, twisted son of a bitch, you know that," the boy says from the ground as Gerard drags him up the steps.

Gerard turns to him, looks him in the eyes and says, "You have no idea."

* * *

**_Notes -_ **So, as you all know now, this Chapter was written from the Omega's (Gerard's) POV, i hope you all enjoyed that! Review it and let me know. Now, i'm pretty sure the story is coming to a close soon, possibly 1-2 more Chapter and then an Epilogue. I'm not 100% sure about that, something may pop into my head and i may continue it. I guess we'll see. Thank you all for reading and i hope you love it 3 Follow, Favorite and Review for me! I really want to know what you all think xo


	8. Inferno

**Chapter Eight – Inferno**

Stiles is flat on his back, being dragged through the forest by Gerard Argent. _How did this happen_ he wonders. His mind swarms with thoughts of what happened in the room less than a minute ago. Gerard bit him, he fucking bit into Stiles' neck. Stiles wasn't even sure if he had a chunk of his neck missing at this point. Derek crashed to the floor, what the fuck was that about? He's worried about Derek lying there, worried about what happened to him. Had Gerard done something to him? Was he dying? Already dead? Stiles has no way of knowing.

Stiles' thoughts are interrupted by the shock of ice cold water rushing over him as Gerard drags him into a river. Stiles' head goes under and he fights to get his head back above the water. Gerard drags him downstream, still in the river, for a few minutes until he finally pulls him out of the water.

Gerard stops suddenly and drops Stiles on the ground. Stiles turns and watches as Gerard shifts to his human form and puts on clothes. He doesn't try to get away, knowing full well he won't get far before Gerard catches him. Gerard grabs Stiles by the leg and starts dragging him towards a wood cabin just a little ways away from them. Stiles feels the wood slamming against his back, painfully, as Gerard drags him up the three stairs leading to the deck.

"You're one sick, twisted son of a bitch, you know that?" Stiles says as the last step hits his back.

Gerard turns to him and says, "You have no idea."

Gerard throws open the front door to the house and drags Stiles though it. Once inside, Gerard drops Stiles onto the floor and shuts the door behind himself. Stiles looks around the small cabin, there's nothing in it except a couple blankets on the floor, a small table and two metal folding chairs.

Two men walk into the room, their eyes moving from Gerard to Stiles, then grins stretching across their faces.

"Ah, finally got the mate, eh?" One of the men says to Gerard with a small chuckle.

"Mate? Who's mate? I'm not a mate, nope, no mates here." Stiles says in one quick sentence.

Gerard kicks him in the side and he gasps at the painthen glares up at Gerard.

"Put him with the others, we don't have long. The alpha will be coming soon," Gerard says.

"The—The others?" Stiles stutters out, then swallows hard.

Gerard just turns to him and smiles.

The two men walk forward and grab Stiles hard by the arms, lifting him to his feet. They pull him down a hallway to a door, then down into a basement. Stiles' eyes widen as he takes in the room and a small whimper moves up his throat. There is the remainder of the pack, minus one. Jackson, Erica and Isaac are all on different sides of the room. Jackson and Isaac chained up, shackles around their arms holding them upright and wires taped to their abdomens. Erica is in a cage against the furthest wall from the door, shackles attached to her ankles and wrists. The three pack members slowly move their eyes to the door. Pain and sadness sweeps across their faces, all three pairs of eyes filling with sorrow.

Stiles' eyes water at the sight of his pack members being held hostage this way, held hostage by Gerard. Stiles has no idea what Gerard's plan is at the moment, but he knows that it isn't going to be good.

The men pull Stiles away from the other pack members, towards the wall to the left of the door. Stiles wants to plead with the men to put him with one of his pack members, but he knows they won't. What good would it do anyways?

The men put shackles around Stiles wrists, locking them on then leave the room. Stiles follows the chain from his shackles to the wall where it's bolted in to, no chance getting that loose. Stiles looks at his three pack members as a tears rolls down his face.

"What—what do we do?" He chokes out.

None of them reply, they just stare at him with their pain and sorrow filled eyes.

"Right, can't talk or call for help, I should've known," He says helplessly.

He scans the room for anything that could help them, but he can't find anything. He looks up and locks eyes with Isaac.

"We're going to get out of here," He says as another tear slides down his cheek.

Isaac shakes his head a little, barely enough for Stiles to be able to tell, but Stiles gets the message. No, we aren't getting out.

"We will." Stiles says firmly, then turns his attention to his shackles. He looks around for something to pick the lock with. Not that he would know if he did find something that would work. He finds nothing. There is nothing here except for the items being used to contain the pack.

The pack, his entire pack is here, waiting for god knows what, not able to get out. Not even able to call for help. They are all completely helpless sitting ducks in Gerard Argent's basement.

Stiles racks his brain trying to figure out Gerard's plan. He thinks of all the things that have happened in the past three days, the crash, the hospital, the woods, his own house. The only obvious thing to him is that he's targeting the pack. But not only the pack, he's targeting one pack member in particular. The one he believes Stiles is mated to. Derek.

Why would Gerard even assume Stiles was Derek's mate? Even if it was what Stiles wanted, which just a few hours ago he wanted nothing more than to be mated. But Derek hadn't. He ran, away from Stiles, away from everything and left Stiles shattering back into the pieces he was in before Derek had come. Then Derek had come back, looking like a total fucking mess. None of that matters right now though. What matters is finding a way to get his pack out of this situation.

The basement door opens and Gerard walks in. He glances around at the wolves then makes his way over to Stiles. He crouches down and asks a question that makes Stiles' heart race. "Where is McCall?"

Gerard stares into Stiles' eyes waiting for an answer, gauging Stiles' facial expressions and most likely his heartbeat.

"I—I don't know." Stiles says shakily.

Gerard doesn't move, just looks Stiles up and down. "Well, it looks like he's going to have to miss the fun then," he says with a malicious smile. Then he stands and walks back out of the basement.

_The fun. _The words repeat themselves over and over in his mind. _What does he mean; what fun? What the fuck is he planning damn it._

The three wolves are all looking at Stiles, waiting for him to say or do something, anything. He's the one that could do something, the only one not immobilized by a steady electric current running through his body. He scans the room again, taking everything in. There are a few metal barrels, tarps covering the ground, a couple fold out chairs, more chains and shackles lying around the room. Nothing that can be of any use to Stiles or the pack.

Stiles looks around the room at the pack again and catches Erica's gaze. He sees something in her eyes other than fear and panic. His gaze turns questioning as the slowly moves her eyes to the left. Stiles follows her gaze until he's looking at the small electrical box controlling the current running through the pack, about ten feet away from himself. He looks back at her with a puzzled look and whispers, "What am I supposed to do?"

Erica rolls her eyes at him. Even when caged in a psychotic old man's basement with electricity coursing through her body, she still has time to be a sarcastic bitch. Stiles had to envy her for that, honestly. At this moment sarcasm is the last thing on his mind. Sarcasm may be his only defense, but what does he have when he needs no defense?

Erica starts slowly moving her eyes to the left again and Stiles follows her gaze back to the box. He scans it, looking for anything that could be helpful. He follows the electric cord to the wall where it's plugged in to the outlet. He watches the gauge needle holding perfectly still, not quivering one bit. He can even see the switch that turns off the box, but none of this helps them in any way.

He's about to look back at Erica when something catches his eyes. In the basement window behind the box stands a wolf, a light brown beta, eyes glowing yellow, staring into Stiles' eyes.

"Scott!" Stiles whispers loudly as he pulls himself into an upright sitting position.

Scott looks around at the other betas then turns his attention back to Stiles. Stiles talks in a low whisper to Scott.

"Scott. Listen to me, you can't help us by yourself. It's Gerard."

Scott's nose wrinkles and reveals his fangs at the mention of Gerard Argent.

"You need to go help Derek first. He's at my house. Gerard did something to him. Go help him. We'll be fine, just come back for us, ok dude?"

Scott just stares at Stiles for a few seconds, obviously considering whether to listen to Stiles or charge in like a dumbass and try to save them. But he decides the correct option. He nods his head, looks around the room once more, then turns around and runs into the woods.

"Hurry," Stiles whispers in an almost inaudible whisper, but he knows the wolves all hear him, even Scott. Stiles looks down at the shackles around his wrists. He's exhausted and emotionally broken and partly broken physically too. A tear wells up and spills over his lash line. The tears come silently, no sobs, no sniffles, just tears, stream after stream of them, rolling down his cheeks. He allows himself to cry for a few minutes before he pulls himself together. He wipes his tears from his eyes and looks at his pack mates again. They all look even more terrified than they did before the tears.

Movement in the window where Scott had been moments ago caught Stiles' eye. His eyes snap to the window and he watches as one of Gerard's hunter's moves by it, slowly, pouring something onto the ground. Stiles can't tell what it is, but he can probably guess. He watches as the man moves out of view then back into view at the window to the right of the other. When he moves out of view again, Stiles drops his head.

"We're going to make it out. Derek will get us out."

* * *

The lights slowly pop back into focus as Derek regains consciousness. The flames that had surged through him at the moment of the bite were too much. So overbearing, so much more than any of the other flames had been. His mate had been marked by another, claimed by Gerard Argent. Not completely claimed, of course, but marked for mating. Would Gerard mate Stiles? Derek shook his head, trying to get away from the thought of Argent mounting his mate, his love.

He jumps to his feet, infuriated at the thoughts swirling through his mind. He needs to get Stiles. Nothing matters more than that at this moment. Stiles is his everything and he was too stupid to not admit it to himself sooner. This is his fault, he knows that, he caused this. He always brings death and destruction to everything and everyone he loves. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is saving Stiles.

He turns to the window and walks towards it. He hears footsteps coming towards him once he reaches the window. He spins around and launches himself across the room at the intruder. He slams Scott to the floor and is half shifted before he realizes its pack.

Derek pulls back and turns back to the window.

"Derek, stop. We need to talk." Scott says as he gets to his feet.

"Gerard has Stiles." Derek says flatly.

"I know Derek, he's ok. He's alive." He says as he places a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"That cabin. I'm going to rip his fucking throat out." Derek roars

"Derek, you need to calm down. We'll get them all out, but we need to plan this out."

"No time. Gerard will kill them. Did he see you?" Derek asks, turning to Scott

"No. Stiles told me to make sure you're ok and then go back for them. Dude, we'll get them out."

"Now. Are you coming or not?" Derek asks as he leaps out of the window, shifting midair and landing on all fours.

Scott drops down next to him, still in his human form, "You know I'm with you, but we should tal-"

Derek starts running, not caring about anything Scott is saying. His mate is in danger and instinct has taken over.

His beta catches up to him and runs alongside, keeping pace. They both run through the woods following the scent trail Scott left when he left the cabin. It doesn't take them long to reach the cabin. Scott skids to a stop at the tree line but Derek keeps running. He doesn't stop until he's feet from the cabin's door. He roars loudly at the door, threateningly, challengingly.

Two hunters pull the door open and step outside, one holding a gun, the other a crossbow. The hunters move towards Derek, weapons raised. They move forward slowly and spread apart, one on either side of Derek. Derek growls, looks at the man with the crossbow, then turns and lunges at the man with the gun. The man with the crossbow aims at Derek, preparing to shoot, but Scott tackles him from behind, knocking the bow out of his hands.

Derek dodges the two shots the man with the gun fires at him. He slams into the man's torso, which sends the man flying through the air and landing a few feet away from Derek. Derek pushes the gun out of the man's reach when he tries to reach for it. Derek lunges at the man again. He lands on top of him and goes for the kill. The man puts his hands against Derek's torso, trying to push him off, trying to protect himself from the wolf's fangs just inches from his throat.

He pleads for Derek to stop, literally begs for his life. Derek overpowers the man in seconds and sinks his teeth into the man's throat. He pulls back and rips the man's esophagus out of his throat. The hunter lies there, blood gushing out of his throat as he continues gasping, trying to drag air into his lungs. Derek turns his back on the dying hunter and locks his eyes on the other hunter.

He charges towards Scott and the hunter, preparing to kill him just as easily as he had killed his ally. Scott has the hunter pinned by the time Derek reaches them. Scott looks up at Derek, looking into his eyes. Derek snarls at his beta and Scott bows his head and backs away from the hunter. Derek looks down at the hunter. He's looks so pitiful to Derek, lying there, completely helpless, sobbing. Derek's heart lurches in his chest as he realizes what he had done to the hunter and what he's about to do to this one. He looks up at Scott. Scott just stares at him, horror in his eyes, horrified at what Derek had just done. Derek looks back down at the hunter and slowly backs away from the man.

As the man sits up slowly, watching the alpha, a scent rolls over Derek's nose. The scent of Stiles, of his mate. The hunter is covered in it, he reeks of it. Every cell in Derek's body burns with rage at the scent of his mate covering this man. His vision goes blurry for a moment as hormones and adrenaline surge through his body. His instincts take over completely and he lunges forward at the man. His fangs sink into the man's throat and he trashes his head back and forth until the man stops moving. He releases the man from his jaws. The man falls to the ground, motionless, dead.

Derek turns his attention to the cabin and moves slowly towards it. He can smell Gerard's scent. So strong, so blatant, how had he not noticed it before? How had he been so stupid? He hears Gerard before he sees him. Gerard moves into view from the side of the cabin. He's in his human form and holding something in his hands.

Derek growls and lunges towards him, but comes to a stop when he hears Gerard's voice.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you, you don't want to miss the show" Gerard says, holding the item in his hand up.

Derek looks at the small device in his hand. It's a small remote. He looks back and forth between the remote and Gerard's face a few times, trying to figure it out. The instinct to lunge forward and rip Gerard's throat out is too strong to right for much longer, but Derek keeps his feet planted where he stands.

"I've been waiting so long for this. To take everything away from you, to destroy everything you love. And now the time has finally come. Your mate, your pack, your everything, right inside those doors." Gerard says, gesturing to the cabin.

"But what fun would this be without a little twist? How about we heat things up a bit?" Gerard reaches his hand around and pulls a gun out of his belt. He aims and shoots. The bullet flies past Derek. Derek turns and watches the bullet as it burrows its way into Scott's chest. Scott falls to the ground and begins writing in pain. Derek turns back to Gerard and lunges.

Gerard fires two shots at Derek. One digs into his shoulder, the other burrows into his chest. Derek crashes to the ground as the burn of the wolfsbane burns through him. He can hear Gerard laughing above him. He growls and attempts to get up, but Gerard shoves him back down.

"We don't want to miss this, do we?" He says as he grabs Derek's head and pushes it until the cabin comes into view.

"Now, let's have some fun." Gerard says, immense pleasure in his voice. Derek hears the click of the remote above him.

Derek watches as flames erupt inside the house. Window panes shatter and the flames crawl through the frames. The flames lick their way up the wood, moving slowly. It only takes a few minutes for the wooden cabin to become a raging inferno, a raging inferno with his entire pack and his love inside.

Gerard leans down and whispers softly into Derek's ear, just loud enough for him to hear the menace in his voice.

"Just like old times."

* * *

_**Notes - **_Just a heads up, next chapter will definitely be the last, then an Epilogue. I hope you are all enjoying the ride and thank you so much for ready my fic! This was originally supposed to be a fluffy, smutty fic. I have no idea what the fuck happened to it, but i love it and i hipe you all do too. Little hint - Don't think you know how this will turn out, cause you probably don't ;) Review and Follow!


	9. Losses

**Chapter Nine - Always**

The words send a burning rage through Derek's body. Not like the flames caused by the heat. Not debilitating, but empowering. The rage gives Derek all the strength he needs to pull himself to his full alpha height. His eyes burn blood red as he turns on Gerard, who is contorting, shifting to his omega form. Derek doesn't go after Gerard, instead he turns and runs towards the flames. He prepares to launch himself into the flames to save his mate, prepares for the searing pain, for Stiles. Willing to do anything and everything to protect him.

He's feet from the cabin when he feels the repelling effect of the Mountain Ash before he sees the fine black line of it surrounding the cabin. He's forced to a complete stop inches from the line of ash. He roars into the air. Rage surges through his entire being, completely erasing the pain of the wolfsbane coursing through his veins. The the roar reverberates throughout the forest, echoing in every direction. Derek turns on Gerard who is watching him from where he shifted, about thirty feet away. Derek locks eyes with him then coils his body, ready to pounce.

Gerard turns on the spots and charges into the forest away from the coiled alpha. Derek looks back at the cabin that's nearly consumed with flames, whimpers and turns his back on it. He digs his claws into the ground and bounds through the forest after the Omega.

He chases Gerard through the forest, leaping over fallen trees, crashing through thickets of foliage, slowly but surely closing the gap between himself and his pray. Gerard runs into a small opening and Derek seizes his opportunity. He roars as he lunges through the air. His claws dig into Gerard's back and Derek shoves him to the ground. Gerard snaps his jaws as he tries to turn on Derek, tries to protect himself.

He trashes around underneath the alpha until he's able to turn on his back. Both wolves go for each other's throats, neither able to land the bite. Their fangs clash into each other's, causing several of Derek's fangs to shatter. Gerard uses this chance to get free of the alpha's hold. Gerard lands a swift kick to his Derek's stomach, throwing him a few feet away.

Derek rebounds quickly and lunges back at Gerard. His fangs sink into Gerard's front leg. He thrashes his head back and forth, ripping Gerard's flesh to shreds before he jerks his head back and rips his arm clean off. Gerard yelps in pain and sinks his own teeth in to Derek's shoulder. Derek thrashes and throws the omega off.

The two begin circling each other, Gerard moving awkwardly without his leg. Regardless of his disability, Gerard makes the first move. He charges Derek, ducks his head down low and slams into Derek full force. He shoves him against the nearest tree with a loud crack and a whine of pain from the alpha. He retreats to a safe distance as Derek collapses to the ground.

Derek regains his footing and roars fiercely at the omega. He leaps through the air, fangs bared and tackles Gerard. Gerard tries to dodge the attack, but Derek latches on to his neck and drags him to the ground. Derek has his fangs wrapped around Gerard's neck, the perfect kill shot. But he's not going to make it that easy for Gerard. Vengeance is coursing through him, burning to make the man that caused all this pay for his cruelty. Derek will make him suffer in his final moments.

Their eyes meet and Derek can see the pleading in Gerard's eyes, the fear. The pitiful look the omega is giving him just enrages him further. This man, the one who killed two pack members already and is currently burning three others and his _mate_. This is the man silently pleading for his life, begging to be spared. Does he honestly think there is any other scenario as to how this is going to end?

Derek looks at the omega with nothing but hate, disgust. He lifts his clawed paw and slashes it across Gerard's chest, slicing into his flesh. Gerard thrashes underneath and lets out a whimper of pain. Derek bites down harder on his neck, silencing him then moves his claws lower. He digs a single claw into Gerard's abdomen until he feels warm blood spill out of the wound. He slowly moves his hand down the omega's stomach, slicing through his flesh until he reaches his pelvis. He pulls his claw out of the flesh and watches the terror in Gerard's eyes as he shoves his entire paw into the man's gut.

His claws slice into his stomach, then into his liver. Derek pulls his bloodied paw from the man's organs and releases his neck. He watches as Gerard slides to the ground, blood and guts pouring out of the slice in his abdomen. Gerard shifts back to his human form and looks into the alpha's face.

"You're no better than me Derek," he gasps out as blood pours out of his mouth.

Derek just watches as the blood loss triggers tremors to start surging through Gerard's body.

Derek shifts to his human form, looks into Gerard's eyes and says, "I may not be better than you, but I have my life and my mate."

"Not for long," Gerard says with a bloody, gurgling laugh.

Derek raises a clawed hand to the man's face. He slides a claw along his face until he reaches his temple, then he digs his claw into it. He watches Gerard's face contort in pain. He pulls his hand away and leans down to whisper into the man's ear.

"You will suffer until your last breath, and for what? You didn't win, I will save them and I will live on. You are nothing but a fool Gerard Argent."

He shifts pack to his alpha form, turns his back on the gutted, broken and dying man and bounds off into the forest towards the cabin.

By the time he makes it back to the cabin, it's a full on inferno. He shifts to his human form again and walks over to Scott.

"Scott," he shakes his beta, then checks for a pulse. It's there, but it's weak. "It's going to be ok, I don't know how, but it will be ok."

He turns his attention back to the burning cabin and watches helplessly as it begins to crumble. He paces the cabin as tears fall from his eyes. He calls for Stiles over and over, but there's no reply. He collapses in front of the cabin and trembles as the tears pour down his face. He repeats Stiles' name over and over as he thinks about never seeing him again, of never telling him the truth of never telling him he loves him. After a few minutes of watching the cabin crumble to ashes he gives up all hope of any of his pack surviving, least of all the human he's in love with.

He watches as the front wall of the cabin collapses sending embers into the sky in a flurry. His heart jumps when he sees a figure emerge from the flames and ash. He jumps to his feet and runs towards the cabin until the ask forces him to stop. His heart beat is racing as he waits to see who the person is. He prays it's Stiles, but he knows the chances are practically nil. His heart sinks into his stomach when he sees the bloodied, blistered and melted person crawl through the flames and look up at him.

* * *

Stiles is trying desperately to get free of the shackles as the flames move closer to him and his pack mates. They move strangely across the walls, almost as if they're alive. Moving forward and receding slightly as they lick up the wood, inching closer. He pulls as hard as he can on the chains trying his best to rip them out of the wall, but they seem to be bolted into a stud.

He can hear roars and whimpers outside and knows there's a fight going on. All he can worry about right now is doing his best to rescue his pack. He yanks on the chains hard again. He hears a snap and feels pain shoot through the wrist that he just broke. He whines in pain as his wrist goes limp. He clenches his jaw and pulls on the chains again, sending another wave of pain through his wrist. He yells in pain but keeps yanking on the chains.

The chains finally give after his wrists start bleeding from the shackles cutting into them. He falls backwards onto the ground, smacking his head against the cement floor. Ignoring all his pain, he jumps to his feet and runs over to the small electrical box. He turns the knob on it until the needle moves to 0. He looks around at his pack members who all look both extremely relieved and completely terrified.

He moves around to all of them and removes the duct tape from their mouths.

"Where are the keys?" Stiles asks Jackson frantically looking around for them.

"Upstairs Stiles, they've got to be upstairs," Erica says as calmly as possible.

"Right, upstairs, ok, so up those stairs that are currently covered with flames?"

"Yeah, those would be the ones." She snaps back at him.

"Fuck. Ok, I'm gonna go get them, I'll be back, ok?"

"Stiles, you can't make it through those flames, you'll be burned alive," Jackson responds with a worried look.

"I have to try. I can't just leave you guys here." He says as he turns his back on them and runs towards the stairs. He stops at the foot of the flaming stairs and takes a breath, then runs up the stairs, into the flames.

They fire licks across his skin, searing pain attacking every inch of his body. He wants to scream but he clenches his jaw and bares it, knowing any pained noises would torture his pack. He's halfway up the stairs when the fire intensifies, more flames surrounding the door frame. He jumps through the door frame and crashes to the floor as his skin crawls with searing pain.

He pulls himself to his feet and looks around the room. The flames are spreading around the room, but they haven't completely consumed the cabin yet. He runs around the room looking for keys to the shackles and cages in the basement. After a minute of searching he sees the glint of metal on a small table and runs over to it. He grabs the keys from the table and darts back to the staircase. He jumps back in to the flames and runs as fast as he can down the staircase.

The flames sear his skin again but he just pushes through it. He's almost at the bottom when his foot crashes through one of the stairs and he screams in pain as the white hot ashes of the wood melt the skin around his ankle. He falls forward down the last few steps and lands on his chest on the cement. He pulls himself away from the staircase and glances down at his ankle. The fabric of his jeans has been burned away around his ankle. His skin is blistered and melted. He can't see bone, but blood is pouring from the wound.

He turns his attention back to his pack, who are all just staring at him. He holds the keys up with s triumphant smile, "Got them!"

He pulls himself to his feet and limps over to Jackson. He tries several keys before he finds the one that unlocks his shackles, and then he moves to Erica then Isaac. Once they're free they rip away the wires that were taped to their abs.

"The stairs are gonna cave, we have to go, now." Erica says as the stairs begin crumbling into cinders. The four of them run to the stairs and the pack shoves Stiles in front of them.

"No, what are you doing, no, go, all of you go!" Stiles protests as they shove him up the stairs.

He looks back at them and opens his mouth to speak but Erica cuts him off, "Go Stiles!"

Stiles turns and bounds up the stairs, back into the flames, as they begin searing his skin again. He makes it through the door frame, turns back and grabs Erica's hand. He pulls her through the doorway and turns back for Jackson. They reach for each other's hands as the stair case collapses. Stiles lunges forward and grabs Jackson's hand, with his good hand, as he falls. Erica latches on to Stiles waist and they try to pull Jackson up to them as the flaming doorway sears their skin.

"Stiles, you have to let go. Get out of here." Jackson says as his eyes well up with tears.

"No. Jackson I'm not fucking leaving you and Isaac." Stiles yells at him.

"You have to. Stiles, the house is gonna cave in. Get out, NOW!" Jackson releases his grip on Stiles' hand and falls the ten or so feet to the ground, into the flames.

Stiles watches in horror as he's engulfed by the flames. The house has gone from on fire to an inferno. Stiles turns to Erica who has tear marks down her face, mixing with the ash from the fire.

"We have to go Stiles, we have to get out. It's too late." She tugs on his arm and moves away from the basement doorway. They move towards the front door, which isn't far away, but there are flames everywhere. They weave in and out of the flames as they lap at their skin, burning them further. Blisters erupt on every exposed inch of skin. Their skin sizzles from the heat and begins bleeding out of every poor.

As soon as the front door comes in to view, the roof begins caving in. Beams crackle and come crashing down all around them, landing just inches from where they move. A beam falls and hits Erica she screams in pain at the red hot cinder of the beam comes into contact with her skin. Another beams falls on in front of her and she trips over it. She falls to the ground as another beam crashes down next to her. Stiles grabs for her hand and pulls her towards him. The wall behind her begins crumbling and sends ashes spilling over her.

"STILES, IT BURNS, HELP ME. GET ME OUT. STILES PLEASE." She whimpers and pleads. She grips his hand tighter. Stiles sobs as tears spill down his face. He begins coughing from the smoke filling his lungs. He can't catch his breath long enough to tell her anything, so he keeps tugging on her hand as she screams in pain. Every scream sends a tremor though him, the pure pain and terror in her screams is too overwhelming.

The wall behind Erica gives way and spills over her, white hot embers completely covering her body and Stiles' arm. Stiles flinches back, letting go of her hand as she screams. He falls back onto the ground and watches as the wall burns his friend alive, not able to do anything about it. The screams stop after a few seconds and he tries to pull himself together, but he can't force himself to move. He can't force himself to leave his pack.

He can hear Derek now. He can hear him screaming his name, calling for him. He can hear the fear and the anger in his voice. That's what pulls him out of the shock his mind was thrust in to. Derek.

He starts crawling towards the voice, towards the door. He reaches the door which is nothing but ashes. He crawls through the ashes. He knows the hot ashes should burn, but he feels nothing. His skin numb from the trauma it's endured. He drags himself through the crumbling doorway and Derek comes into view.

Derek's just standing there, looking at him, a foot away. Why isn't he helping him, why didn't he help his pack? Stiles just glares at the alpha.

"Why did—" he chokes on the smoke in his lungs, "didn't you help."

Stiles feels the world getting fuzzy, he can feel the darkness moving into the corners of his mind and he knows he's about to pass out. He can barely make out what Derek says to him.

"Stiles, the ash. Break the line. BREAK THE LINE." It takes him a minute for the words to register a meaning, but when they do, it all makes sense. He couldn't help them, he couldn't help any of them. Gerard used mountain ash to keep him out. Stiles looks towards the ground slowly and sees the fine line of black ash in front of him.

The world gets fuzzier as he inches closer to the line. He moves his hand in front of him and realizes he has no use of his hand. He lifts his other hand off the ground which causes his chest to slam to the ground. His breath comes out in a huff when he hits the ground and the world grows ever fuzzier. He moves his hand slowly across the ground until he feels the ash in his hand. He moves his hand back and forth as much as he can. He can't tell if he broke the line until he feels a pair of strong hands wrap around his arms. Derek drags him from the flames as the world goes black around Stiles.

* * *

Derek gently pulls the badly injured boy into his arms and takes off running through the woods. He looks down at the boy as he runs naked through the forest, at top speed, towards the hospital. Every inch of his skin is blistered, bleeding and peeling, literally falling off as they fly through the trees. His body temperature is insanely hot, even against Derek's skin. Derek's eyes well with tears, he can't stand seeing Stiles this way.

The hospital comes into view after a few minutes of running and Derek picks up his pace.

"Stiles, we're almost there. You're going to be fine, ok." He says, almost pleading with the unconscious boy in his arms.

The doors to the hospital open automatically and Derek charges through them, past all the people staring at him and to the front desk.

"He- burned, he's been burned." Derek huffs out.

The woman looks down at Stiles and calls for a gurney.

"Put him down here."

Derek carefully puts Stiles onto the bed and steps back as the woman and three other nurses and doctors wheel him through a door and disappear.

He crumples to the ground and freezes, locking on to the sound of Stiles' heart as it grows fainter and fainter until he can't hear it any longer. He becomes aware of everyone in the room staring at him. He wonders why until he remembers that he's completely naked sitting in the middle of the lobby of a hospital.

A woman's voice comes from behind where he sits, "Derek, what's going on?"

Derek turns his head to see Melissa McCall rushing towards him with a hospital gown.

"Put this on, Jesus Christ." She says as she hands him the gown.

He manages to stand up and slide the gown on. Melissa pulls him into a hospital room and shuts the door behind her.

"Derek, explain. What the hell is going on? I have a horribly burned 17 year old in emergency, a naked man in my lobby and no idea where my son is."

Derek just looks at her as his thoughts swirl around Stiles. Nothing else matters more than him in this moment. But he needs to tell her what's happened. He drags a long, slow breath in through his nose and gathers his thoughts for a moment. He knows he's going to have to tell her everything for her to understand.

He explains everything that happened in the past week as quickly as he can, not stopping for questions or whenever Melissa would make a face. When he's done, he waits for her to say something.

"Scott is so grounded when he's not dying." Is all she says before she turns to walk out of the room.

"Call the Argents;**t**hey can help him," he tells her as the door shuts.

Derek sinks to the ground in the small hospital room and sits there for hours out of sight of everyone. He's in silence, other than sound of Stiles' heartbeat which he managed to pick up after about twenty minutes. He focuses on it so intently that every other sound drifts into oblivion. The way it jumps and slows. The ticks and murmurs of the boy's heart as it pushes blood through his veins. He hears the way Stiles' heartbeat gets stronger at times then weakens at other, almost to a stop, but it doesn't stop. It never stops.

He hears when the heartbeat moves and he knows Stiles is being moved out of surgery. He jumps to his feet and runs out to the lobby. He looks around for a nurse or doctor but instead catches the eye of Sheriff Stilinski. He walks over to the man who's pacing the lobby.

"He's alive." Derek says bluntly. The Sheriff looks at him in confusion, but he seems to calm down the slightest bit at the news.

"How would you know that?"

"I can hear his heartbeat. He's alive."

The Sheriff stares at him like he just spoke German to him.

"Wha— What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain later. The doctor's coming." Derek turns around as he finishes his sentence and watches as the doctor pushes through the doors to the ICU and walks towards them.

"Sheriff…" the doctor turns to Derek questioningly.

"It's fine, how's my son?"

The doctor turns his attention back to the Sheriff. "He's stable for now. The burns were extensive, to say the least. At least 90% of his body is burned in varying degrees. We performed several emergency skin grafts on the most damaged areas. We've moved him to a recovery room**.****Yo**u're welcome to come see him now. "

Sheriff Stilinski sighs deeply and looks to Derek. "Let's go."

"I'm sorry, only one visitor at a time Sheriff."

"We're both going to see my god damn son and that's all there is to it, do you hear me?"

The doctor looks back and forth between Derek and the Sheriff then turns and gestures for them to follow him.

Derek turns to the Sheriff and mouths "Thank you" and the sheriff just nods, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small, caring grin.

They follow the doctor through the ICU doors and down several hallways before he gestures to the room where Stiles is. He says he'll give them some time then walks away. Derek waits for the Sheriff to go in then slowly follows after, giving him the space he needs with his son. Even if all Derek wants is to have Stiles all to himself.

Sheriff Stilinski takes a seat in the chair next to the bed and reaches gently for his son's bandaged hand. Derek watches silently as tears roll down the Sheriff's cheeks. Derek looks Stiles up and down. He can't see much, though. His entire body is covered in white bandages except for half of his face. The Sheriff starts mumbling quietly to Stiles about how much he loves him, how he's here, how he knows Stiles is strong and he'll get through this.

After a few minutes the Sheriff turns to Derek, eyes watery and tears staining his cheeks, "You love him don't you?"

Derek nods stiffly and moves towards the Sheriff. He takes a seat in the chair next to him and clears his throat.

"I love him so much it hurts. So much, and I only just realized it before…" Derek's breath catches and he clears his throat again, "before this happened to him."

The Sheriff just nods as he looks at his son's bandaged face, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

Derek moves to the other side of Stiles' bed and takes his hand into his own. The two of them sit silently for a while, listening to the beeps and ticks of the machines hooked up to Stiles, each of his hands in theirs. Derek didn't need to move, and he wouldn't, not until Stiles came back to him. He wanted so badly to be alone with the boy, but he would never ask his father to leave.

The Sheriff is anything but oblivious though and a few minutes later he stands up. He walks around the bed to Derek and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll give you some time with him. I'm gonna go home for a bit. You take care of him Derek."

Derek looks up at the man and nods, "Always." He turns back to Stiles and feels the Sheriff squeeze his shoulder lightly before walking away, shutting the door behind him.

Derek sits there for a while in silence, taking in the entire sight of Stiles, so broken, more broken than he's ever been before. And it was because of Derek, all of this because Gerard wanted to get to Derek. Derek's stomach churns at the thought of what happened to his pack. He isn't even sure who survived and who didn't. Was Scott even ok? He wondered, but made no real effort to find out. He needed to be here, needed to be here for Stiles.

"I'm sorry Stiles. Please don't leave me, please, not yet. Not now. Stiles… I love you." He watches as Stiles' eyes flutter slightly and the heart monitor's pace picks up. Stiles doesn't wake up though and the heart monitor slows after a few seconds.

The next week moves by in a blur, in a slow, dragging blur, every second blurring into the next. Derek doesn't leave Stiles' side except to use the bathroom. The Sheriff brings him meals to eat when he can and forces him to eat them. Derek eats them, only to appease the Sheriff. Stiles doesn't wake up, doesn't flutter his eyes. There's no sign that he's even alive except for the pulsing heartbeat and the rhythmic breathing. It **kills** Derek to see Stiles this way, but he wouldn't leave him. He would never leave him again.

Scott came to the hospital the day after the fire, after being treated by Deaton. He also came by every day to see his best friend and check on his alpha. One of those times he had filled Derek in on everything. He told him that Isaac, Jackson and Erica hadn't made it out of the fire. They had been burned alive, burned to ashes, unrecognizable other that by dental records. Gerard's body was found a few hours after the fire was put out. He was completely mangled, which Derek already knew, he had been the one who did it. The autopsy concluded that he was the victim of a Cougar attack. Everyone always think's it a cougar. Derek's heart ached when he heard the fates of his pack. That night, when nobody was there except himself and Stiles, he had mourned them. Even prayed that they were safe and at peace.

The days dragged on. The Sheriff came by every day after his shift with dinner for himself and Derek. Scott would make his daily visits just to say "Hi". Stiles was the same, always the same, until the eighth day after the fire, when he wasn't the same. The day when Derek looked into the face of the boy he loved and saw a molten amber eye looking back at him.

* * *

Stiles had been fighting through the darkness, so lost. He couldn't figure out how to get out. It was endless darkness, nothingness. He was stuck in a black abyss, no friends, no family, no Derek. Nothing. He wandered around for hours searching for the way out. But whenever he felt like he was getting close, everything would spin and he would be sucked back into the abyss.

But one day he managed to find that exit, that light he had been looking for. That glowing orb of white light in the perpetual darkness. He surges forward towards the light, towards the exit. He's so close to it, scared that he's going to be sucked back to the abyss, but not this time. This time he pushes through it and everything changes. The blackness turns to pure, blindingly bright light. The burning light makes him want to retreat back to that black hole he had been in seconds ago.

His vision comes into focus, everything moving back to its correct position as he flutters his eyes open and closed. Finally when everything stops spinning and blurring he can see him. Derek, sitting next to him, gazing into his eyes. Stiles takes in every inch of his face, the first face he's seen in so long, and it was Derek. His heart rate skyrockets, beating a mile a minute at the sight of the man.

Derek turns his head to look at the heart monitor that's going completely crazy then turns back to Stiles, a smile stretching across his face. Stiles tries to smile back, but he isn't able to. He becomes very aware that something isn't right. His heart rate picks up again, but for a much different reason this time. He can feel the anxiety attack building up inside him. He looks over to Derek fearfully. Derek reaches and gives Stiles' hand a squeeze, which instantly calms him down a bit.

"Stiles. You need to stay calm, ok? It's ok, I'm here." He says with another squeeze.

Stiles looks at him with the one eye he can see out of. Something is blocking his other eye. He tries to move his head, but a searing pain rushes through his body at the movement. He groans loudly and squeezes Derek's hand.

He hears Derek calling for a nurse and a few seconds later a nurse comes running into the room, a needle in her hand. She injects the needle into the IV port and Stiles can instantly feel the Morphine working, washing away all the pain.

"Well hello there. We've all been waiting for you to wake up sleepy head." The woman says in a sickeningly sweet tone. Stiles just looks up at her in confusion.

"Okay sweety, I'm just going to check your machines and I'll be out of your way. How are you feeling? Good?" He shakes his head, "Aw, well I'm sorry to hear that, anything I can do to help you feel better?" He shakes his head again then looks over at Derek. The woman follows his gaze then turns back to him with a big grin on her face. "Oh, of course, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone now, call if you need anything." She trots out of the room and Derek gets up and shuts the door behind her.

Derek takes his seat next to Stiles again and reaches for his hand. Stiles looks down as he takes Derek takes his hand into his own then looks into Derek's eyes. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, gasping at the pain and closing it again. Derek picks up a small cup of water with a straw and offers it to Stiles. He takes a tiny sip and cringes as the liquid sears its way down his parched throat. He takes a few more sips then pulls away.

"Der-" His voice cracks loudly and he swallows hard, "Derek. What…"

Derek knows what he's going to ask, so he cuts him off, trying to save him the effort and the pain of talking.

"A fire. Do you remember?" Stiles nods his head slightly, "You were really badly burned Stiles. I thought I was going to lose you." He says as Stiles gives his hand another small squeeze.

"The pack?"

Derek shakes his head somberly, "They didn't make it Stiles."

Stiles shakes his head slowly as a tear wells up in his eye and spills over the lashline. He allows himself to wallow in the fact that most of his friends are dead. He allows himself time to mourn their lives. He thinks about every single one of them. Thinks about what he loved most about each of them.

He loved the way Erica would treat him like he was Batman instead of Robin. He loved how Lydia was so brilliant and caring, most of the time. He loved how Jackson was always secretly a good guy underneath all the cockiness, and how he showed it when he was around his pack. He loved how Boyd was so happy to finally have a place to call home, and a pack/family that loved and cared for him. And Isaac, the boy he had been jealous of a few weeks ago. He loved so much how he was so childlike at heart, how he was always able to lighten up the mood.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, thinking of the things he loved about each and every pack member he lost, he wipes the tears away. The memories of his pack will always be in his mind, and in his heart. He will always think of them and remember them, but he's still alive. And he knows they would hate if their deaths stopped him from living. So he'll move on and put the past behind him, while still holding on to them in his memories.

The whole time Stiles is silent, Derek just sits and watches, still holding his hand, just waiting. Stiles turns to Derek after his mourning and smiles at him. When he sees Derek staring at him, a dopey grin on his face, he turns away, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I love you Stiles."

Stiles' eye snaps up to Derek's face. He explores his expression determining it he was joking. No hint of a smile, or anything that makes Stiles thinks he's joking.

"You- You love me?"

Derek looks away and nods his head. Stiles knows how hard it is for Derek to express his emotions. That head nod was fucking monumental.

"I love you too."

Derek looks back at Stiles, a small grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Stiles' heart monitor is going crazy, which makes Stiles' face turn bright red.

"Uh, so, how bad is it?" He asks, looking down at his body, trying to change the subject, "And don't lie to me."

"It was worse. They did a few skin grafts on the really bad areas the night of…"

"So I'm practically a roasted marshmallow?" Stiles says with a small chuckle.

Derek turns to him and shakes his head, a small grin on his face.

"I need to see." Stiles says as he reaches for Derek's arm, "Help me up."

"Stiles, I don't think that's a goo—"

"Shut up and help me up."

Derek reaches his arm out for Stiles' to grab onto. Stiles takes his time getting out of bed carefully, then walks slowly to the bathroom, Derek by his side for support.

He flicks the light switch on and looks into the mirror. Half of his face is covered with white bandaging with small splotches of blood seeping through. He slowly peels away the bandages, flinching every time the medical tape would tug on his skin. Once all the bandages are off, he stares into the mirror, examining himself.

The right side of his face is completely singed, His skin dark red with dried blood, parts look eaten away, others flakey and disfigured. His right eye swollen shut and slightly charred looking. He reaches a bandaged hand up to his face and runs it along the burned, disfigured skin, then drops it back to his side. He looks down at his body, pulling the hospital gown away so he can see. Most of his body is covered in bandages. Only small patches of skin are visible, and even those patches a light pink and rippled in disfigurement. He lets go of the gown and turns away from the mirror. He starts walking back to the bed without a word. Derek grabs him around his waist to stop him from falling over. Stiles slides back in to bed and pulls the blanket over him.

Once he's back in bed, the hospital room door opens and his dad walks through it.

"Dad!"

"Stiles, oh thank god," he says as he rushes over to the bed and pulls his son into his arms. Stiles revels in the feeling of his dads arms wrapped around him. It feels even better after spending so long in the abyss by himself.

"Son, I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if… It doesn't matter. You're here." He says as he pulls back to look at his sons face, then pulls him back into an embrace.

"I'm glad to see you too Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

After a few minutes his dad pulls away and goes to make some calls to let people know that Stiles is awake. Then the visitors stars coming.

The first is Scott. He runs in the room and runs to Stiles, realizing the fragile state of his friend right before he jumps on top of him. Instead he gently wraps his hands around him and tells him how worried he was.

Next is Ms. McCall, then a few deputies from the station, Dr. Deaton, Danny and even the coach comes to see him. They all tell him how happy they are that he's ok. Tell him how much they love him, to get rest and heal up soon then leave. And tell them how sorry they are for his losses. Whenever anyone would mention it, his heart would break a little more. Through the hours of visits he never once let's go of Derek's hand and Derek never once tries to pull away.

After the last of the visitors leave for the night, it's just Stiles, his dad and Derek.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. Got an early day tomorrow. Derek, you gonna spend the night again?" Derek just nods at the Sheriff. "I would expect nothing less," The Sheriff says with a small smile. He leans forward and gives Stiles a small kiss on the forehead then leaves.

"How much does he know?" Stiles asks as he turns to Derek.

"Everything."

"Meaning?" He says, attempting to raise his eyebrow.

"He knows I love you. Pretty sure he knows you feel the same. Knows about werewolves and everything that happened that night."

"Oh. Well, that saves me a lot of explaining then."

Stiles lifts his hand and rubs his face gently. The bandages he took off earlier have been replaced, but he knows what lies beneath them. He turns to Derek, still rubbing his face.

"Do you still love me, even with this?" He asks as he looks into Derek's eyes.

Derek just looks at him for a few seconds, confusion in his expression. "Of course I do. You're just as perfect as you've always been." He says, picking up his hand and kissing it.

Stiles smiles at him then slides over in the bed. He pats the empty part of the bed, "Come over here."

Derek stands up slowly, pulls back the blanket and slides into the bed. Stiles finds the crook in Derek's arms that he fits into and snuggles in as Derek wraps his arms around him. Stiles can hear the sound of Derek's pulse against his ear. It's fast. He smiles a little at the sound.

"You're dad told me to take care of you," Derek whispers into Stiles' ear.

"And what did you say to him?" Stiles asks drowsily.

"Always."

* * *

_**Notes - **You guys have no idea how excited i am to finally be able to share this with you. I honestly think this is the best chapter and i had so much fun writing it. It is very dark and intense, but i hope you all love it. Enjoy this final chapter xo_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Seven Years Later**

"Erica, are you all ready?" Stiles turns away from the mirror to look at the little girl. She's wearing a ruby red dress with sparkles and gemstones adorning the collar and trim. Her hair is done in an up do with pieces of her beautiful wavy brown hair falling to her shoulders, and beautiful ruby slippers on her feet.

"Come here," He says, kneeling down and holding his arms wide. The little girl runs over to him and throws herself into his arms. He closes his arms around her and squeezes hard, "You look so beautiful," he whispers into her ear, "I could eat you up, I love you so."

The girl giggles as he nibbles at her neck. "I love you too Daddy." She finally manages to say once he's stopped nibbling at her. He pulls away and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Now go find grandma and Isaac, we have to hurry, don't want to keep Daddy and Grandpa waiting do we?" The girl shakes her head and skips out of the room.

Stiles turns back to the mirror and adjusts his bowtie. He looks himself up and down in the full length mirror. He's wearing a form fitting, standard black tuxedo with a red vest and bowtie. For once in his life, he has actually styled his hair. It's slicked back, slightly off to the side. He runs a comb through it one last time, checks for any other adjustments that need to be made, then runs away from the mirror.

He moves through the McCall house looking for everyone. He finds them all sitting in the living room, waiting for him.

"Dude, we're gonna be late," Scott says to him from the couch, little Erica in his lap.

"No we're not. Is everyone ready?"

Scott, Erica and Isaac all nod their heads like the little children they are. Stiles looks over at Mellissa and they share an exasperated look. Stiles hurries over to her side to help he off the couch.

"You look beautiful Melissa," Stiles says as she gets to her feet.

"Thank you Stiles," She pats him on the back, "You look pretty good yourself."

Scott leads the kids to the minivan, followed my Melissa. Stiles lags behind for a minute. He runs up the stairs and grabs a picture out of his bag. He looks at the picture of his mom, kisses it then slides it into the chest pocket closest to his heart. He runs back down the stairs, out the door and jumps into the driver's seat. He looks back to make sure the kids are buckled in then starts the ignition.

The short drive to the church is filled with small talk, kids screaming and laughing, and excitement. There's also a sense of emptiness in Stiles that's nagging at him, begging him to pay attention to it. But he tries his best to ignore it, to push it aside.

They pull up to the church and circle around back to the parking lot. Once everyone's out of the car they all move through the church to a small dressing room. Since they're all dressed already, they just sit down and relax. Scott reaches for the champagne and pops it open, then pours a glass for himself, Melissa and Stiles.

"Cheers, to Stiles and Derek." Scott holds his glass up and Melissa and Stiles join him, their glasses clanging together.

Stiles takes a small sip of champagne then sets it down. "I'm gonna go find Derek," He says, turning to leave the room.

Scott grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him back in. "Not before the wedding Stiles, you know it's bad luck."

"I think that's only if there's a bride, dude."

"Oh. Well I still think you should wait," He spins Stiles around and pushes him back into his seat, "It won't be long." Stiles sighs loudly, but remains seated. Scott is right, it will be better to wait, but he just wants to see Derek so badly. It's been more than 24 hours since he last saw him and he's getting separation anxiety. He picks up his champagne flute and takes a sip.

Stiles watches his little puppies run around the room, chasing each other and giggling. He thinks back to the days, just a few years ago, that they came into his life.

* * *

_Two years after the fire when they had settled down and things had gotten back to normal, he and Derek had a discussion about kids. They talked about surrogacy, adoption, and not having any at all. The last choice was never really talked about, but it was there. Ultimately they decided adoption was the best way to go, mostly because they didn't have a surrogate that they knew._

_Stiles and Derek had become part of an adoption agency that helped teen moms find homes for their babies, if they wished not to keep them. A few months after their talk about adopting and registering with the adoption agency, they got in contact with a teenager who was being forced to give up her baby._

_Her name was Melody. She was a beautiful 15 year old who was very smart and caring. Her parents were furious about the pregnancy and were forcing her to give up the baby. They met with her several times before she gave them the news that she wanted them to have her baby._

_Six months later, their beautiful baby girl was born. They were there for the birth, watching and helping their baby be delivered. When it came time to give up the baby, several days later, Melody was in tears. But she gave her up easily and told them to take good care of her. They promised her she would have the best life they could possibly give her. They never had any contact with Melody after that day._

_A few days after bringing the baby girl home with them, they settled on a name for her. Erica Lee Hale. Everything was perfect for them, for the most part. They had their small fights here and there, stress building with the new baby, but they made it through._

_A year and a half later, they found themselves preparing for another child. They had learned through the agency that an infant had been orphaned. Both his parent's died in a crash while he was at the babysitters. There was no next of kin, so he was placed for adoption. They talked it over and took a few weeks to think if they were ready for another child. Ultimately, they decided that they may not be completely ready, but they wanted another, a boy._

_They went to meet him and fell in love instantly. His short, curly sandy brown hair, gorgeous bright blue eyes and a dopey crooked smile all reminded them of who he would be named after. The day after they met him they filed for adoption. It took months for all the forms to be completed and approved. During the adoption process, they would make weekly trips, with Erica to visit their future son. They fell completely in love with him, as did Erica._

_After months of waiting, everything was complete and they were granted full custody of their son. They had been thinking for weeks of what to name him, and they settled on it the day they took him home. Isaac Martin Hale._

* * *

"Stiles, it's time! Are you ready?"

Stiles blinks a few times as he looks at Scott, the words meaning sinking in. It's time. He jumps to his feet and looks around the room. Scott and him are the only two left in the room.

"Where are the kids?"

"Mom took them to their seats; they're all waiting out there."

Stiles just nods, anxiety starting to build inside his chest.

"Dude, you need to calm down. Everything will be fine." Scott pats his back reassuringly as he leads him out of the room and down a hallway.

Stiles can hear the familiar old tune start to play as the double doors open. His eyes sweep across the small room. There are two rows of seats, most of the seats empty, a few vases of flowers, an altar, the priest and Derek. Derek, his beautiful, wonderful mate, standing there at the altar waiting for him.

Stiles wants to run down the aisle to him, but he takes more time than that. This only happens once after all. He doesn't do a bridal walk down the aisle; he isn't a bride after all. He walks normally, just a little slower, to the beat of the wedding march. It takes him less than thirty seconds to get down the aisle regardless. He looks to his left, where Scott is standing. He looks into the faces of his loved ones, his dad, his step mom slash Scott's mom, Melissa and his two gorgeous children. Even Allison showed up for the wedding even though they've barely talked in seven long years.

Stiles holds his hand over his heart, over his moms picture as he walks up the altar steps and joins Derek. He pulls his hand away from his chest and intertwines his fingers into Derek's. The sound of the wedding march comes to an end and the minister begins the ceremony as Stiles locks eyes with Derek.

"Dearly beloved, We have come together today in the presence of God to witness the joining of Derek Hale and "Gani-" Stiles coughs and holds his hand into the air, "Uhm, just Stiles Stilinski, please."

The minister nods and gives a small chuckle, then starts over. "Dearly beloved, We have come together today in the presence of God to witness the joining of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski in Holy Matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that Derek and Stiles will long remember, and because of this, they are thankful you are here to share their joy. If these solemn vows that they are about to make are kept faithfully, God will bless their marriage.

There is a skill to marriage, as there is to any activity people engage in. This art requires that we pay thoughtfulness to the little things as well as the big ones that are part of the closeness of matrimony.

Develop the capacity to forgive and forget and heal quarrels as they happen. Say, "I love you" and speak words of appreciation often. Do not come to take each other for granted, and demonstrate your gratitude in thoughtful ways. Never grow too old to hold hands. Do not expect perfection of each other, perfection is only for God. Make your search for the good and the beautiful a common search.

A good marriage evolves when two separate souls face life's pleasures and sadness in harmony, not in unison.

The couple has chosen to write their own vows." The minister finishes with a small gesture to Derek.

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes as he begins his vows.

"I've never been good with words, which you know. But I do have something prepared." Stiles smiles as Derek pulls a small piece of paper out of his inner chest pocket and starts reading from it, "Stiles, you mean the world to me. All those times I almost lost you. All the times we were so close yet too ignorant to see the feelings we shared. Even though all that's in the past, it's part of what has lead us here today and all of that only made my feelings for you stronger. But you're mine now, and I'm yours. I devote myself to you Stiles Stilinski, for eternity. I love you with every beat of my heart."

Tears well up in Stiles' eyes as he listens to Derek's vows, but he tries to keep them at bay knowing it's his turn. He reaches up and wipes the tears away, then begins.

"Derek Hale, I still find it hard to believe that you love such an awkward, hyperactive, talkative, immature guy like me, but I'm so glad you do. I stand in front of you and I vow to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be there for you and our children in every way for the rest of our lives together. You are my everything and I want nobody else but you. You complete me, in every way someone can complete their mate. I love you so much."

Derek has the biggest smile on, bigger than Stiles has ever seen before, which makes his own smile stretch wider across his face.

"Very well, the rings." The minister says. Scott hands the rings to the minister, nearly dropping them in true Scott fashion.

"Derek, repeat after me. Stiles Stilinski, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Derek repeats the words as he slides the ring onto Stiles' left ring finger.

"Stiles, repeat after me. Derek Hale, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

Stiles repeats the words quickly, stumbling over a few of them and slides the ring onto Derek's finger.

"Before this gathering, you have promised each other your love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of your deep commitment. It is my distinct pleasure to declare that you are now husband and husband. You may kiss one another."

Stiles practically jumps onto Derek in excitement. He kisses his new husband like it's their first kiss. Tongue exploring his mouth, gliding across his teeth, nibbling slightly on his lower lip. He hears his dad cough from his seat and he pulls way, his face turning bright red.

"Aha, oops." He says as the small family rises to their feet and starts clapping for the couple.

* * *

The small group all leave the small chapel together, in two cars, and head to a small restaurant. The next few hours consist of toasts from Scott, the Sheriff and Melissa, eating, lots of talking, joking, laughter, congratulations and presents. Just small presents, which still surprised Stiles and Derek because they had specifically said no presents, but they accepted them graciously.

As the evening draws to a close, Allison is the first to leave, with Scott. Stiles yells at them across the room as he catches them leaving, "Have fun you two crazy kids. It'll be just like old times!"

Scott and Allison both glare at him from across the room, but can't help but smile as they run out of the restaurant. Stiles isn't surprised they're leaving together. He figured that after 7 years of not talking, there was still unsettled sexual tension, if nothing more.

The Sheriff and Melissa are the next, and last to leave, with the kids in tow.

"Thank you for taking them for the night," Stiles says to his dad and step mom with a big smile.

"It's your honeymoon!" Melissa says, "It's the least we can do." Stiles and Derek stand up and exchange hugs and kisses with the Sheriff and Melissa. Derek leans down and picks both Erica and Isaac up. Stiles and Derek kiss them all over, which sends them into fits of giggles, then give them both big hugs.

"Goodnight babies, we'll see you in the morning. Love you." Stiles says with one final kiss to each of them.

"Goodnight kids," Derek says as he hands them off to the Sheriff. Stiles and Derek's hands intertwine as they watch the four of them leave the restaurant.

A few minutes after everyone leaves Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' neck and whispers into his ear.

"Let's go home baby, we have a long night ahead of us." Derek pulls back and looks at Stiles with a sly grin.

Stiles feels his cheeks get warm as the blood rushes into them. After all these years, he still isn't able to talk about sex with his sexy sourwolf without blushing. Derek grabs his hand and pulls him through the restaurant and through the door. As soon as they reach the car, Derek shoves him against it. Stiles gasps a little in surprise. Derek leans forward and kisses him, his tongue slipping in between Stiles' lips. Stiles groans into Derek's mouth as they nibble at each other's lips and explore each other's mouths.

Derek pulls away just enough to move down Stiles' neck. Derek licks and nibbles at his neck, which drives Stiles insane. He bites down hard, making Stiles yelp in pain, then push in closer to his mate. In the seven years of this, Stiles has developed several kinks, including biting, extremely hard biting. He twines his fingers into Derek's hair and yanks at it as Derek keeps nibbling, making small marks on Stiles' skin.

"Derek," Stiles gasps out, "Derek, people- are watching," He barely manages to gasp out the last few words before Derek is lifting him up and shoving him into the passenger's side seat. Derek slides the seatbelt over his chest and buckles it, then runs around the car and jumps into his own seat. He clicks his seatbelt into place then speeds out of the driveway. Stiles feels adrenaline and lust coursing through his veins, and can also feel his rock hard cock pressing against his jeans.

Derek's nostrils flare and he grabs onto Stiles' inner thigh. He begins stroking his thigh, moving closer to his crotch. Stiles gasps when his hand finally reaches his cock. Derek's eyes lock into Stiles' for a moment, his eyes burning bright red. This, as it turns out, is another kink Stiles has developed over the years. He knows when those eyes appear, it's going to be a crazy night, and it drives his hormones crazy.

Derek slams to a stop once they get to the small house they bought together just a few months ago. He rushes around the car and grabs Stiles out of the car, carrying him to the front door. He nearly rips the front door off its hinges in an effort to open it quickly. Luckily it's a tough door and stands up to his horned up alpha strength. He carries Stiles up the flight of stairs and into their bedroom.

Stiles is tossed onto the fluffy king sized bed and he spins around to watch Derek as he starts peeling clothes away.

"Slower," Stiles says with a small pout. Derek looks into his eyes and grins, then slows down. He slowly unbuttons his dress shirt, each button revealing a small piece of his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. The shirt slips down his arms and falls to the ground. He slides his hands down his abs until they rest on his belt buckle. He unbuckles his belt and pulls it through the loops. He walks over to Stiles and whips his ass with the belt. Stiles grunts as the belt comes into contact with his ass.

He reaches his hands out and grabs Derek's waist band, pulling him closer. He looks up at Derek as he unbuttons the black slacks. He slides the zipper down, his hand grazing against Derek's raging hard on. Stiles licks his lips then yanks the pants down. He rubs the large bulge in Derek's boxers which causes Derek to moan and roll his hips into Stiles' hands. Stiles slides his fingers into the waistband of the boxers and pulls them down until they drop to the floor with the slacks.

Stiles wraps his hand around Derek's cock. He licks his lips again, pulls Derek closer then wraps his lips around the head. Derek moans and thrusts his dick into Stiles' mouth. Stiles gags but keeps taking Derek deeper into his mouth. He pulls back and wraps his hand back around the shaft. He bobs up and down on Derek's hard cock, moving his hand in unison with his mouth. Derek rocks back and forth on his heels in time with Stiles' movements. Stiles shoves down hard until his nose is touching Derek's skin. Derek moans loudly and thrusts back and forth, Stiles' throat tight against his cock.

Derek pulls out of Stiles' mouth and grabs him by the shoulders. He pulls him up to his face and kisses him before shoving him onto his back on the bed. Derek grabs Stiles' shirt and rips it apart until it's in shreds. He pulls his pants off in one movement and flings them across the room. Derek leans forward and starts sucking and nibbling at Stiles' neck again. He works his way down his chest and his stomach until he reaches his cock.

Derek licks from the bottom of Stiles' hard cock to the very tip, flicks his tongue a bit and pulls away. He grabs both of Stiles' legs up so they're sticking straight up into the air.

"The lube," Derek gestures to the nightstand. Stiles reaches over, opens the drawer and hands Derek the lube from it.

Derek pops open the lid and squeezes lube onto his fingers. Stiles moans when Derek pushes his fingers against his tight hole. He slowly slides a finger inside, causing Stiles to writhe in pleasure and beg for more. He adds another finger and slides in and out of Stiles.

"Derek, more. I need more," Stiles gasps out.

Derek adds a thirds finger and Stiles gasps in pure ecstasy. Derek scissors to open Stiles up, to get him ready for his cock. He pulls his fingers out which causes Stiles to whine slightly and grabs at him. A second later, Stiles feels the pressure of Derek's cock against his hole and he sighs in immense pleasure.

Derek slides into Stiles slowly, even as he begs for it hard and fast, Derek takes his time. Once he's completely in, he begins thrusting slowly, rhythmically.

"Jesus Christ Derek, give it to me hard," Stiles yells as he looks into his mates face.

Deep red sweeps across Derek's eyes as he begins thrusting harder. Stiles' eyes roll back into his head in pleasure as Derek thrusts in and out of him, faster and harder with each thrust. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and rolls over leaving Derek on his back and Stiles riding him.

Stiles lifts his ass and slams back down onto Derek's cock. He moans at the new found fullness and intensity. Derek slides his hands up and down Stiles' back. Stiles can feel the claws on his hands gliding across his skin like small razors. Goosebumps erupt on the area of skin Derek's claws rake over, sending a shiver down his spine.

Stiles continues bouncing up and down on Derek's cock as Derek wraps his hand around his cock. Stiles moans at the extra stimulation. Derek moves his hand up and down Stiles' hard dick slowly. Stiles moans louder as Derek brings him closer and closer to orgasm. Stiles slams down onto Derek's dick hard as the ecstasy climaxes. The world goes blurry as his eyes roll back into his head. Streams of come stream out of his cock across Derek's chest. Stiles' entire body trembles with the power of his orgasm as he screams out Derek's name.

Derek wraps his arms around him and pulls him in tight and just holds him for a minute until the trembles stop.

"Keep going," Stiles gasps out when he is coherent enough to realize Derek's stopped thrusting.

Derek starts thrusting in and out of Stiles again, slower than before.

"Harder," Stiles begs.

Derek picks Stiles up and maneuvers around until he finds himself on his hands and knees with Derek behind him. Derek shoves into him, causing his elbows to buckle. His face falls onto the bed, his arms splayed out beside him, leaving his ass high in the air. Derek thrusts in and out of him faster than Stiles has ever experienced. He feels Derek's claws dig into his back. He can feel small trickles of blood slide down his sides, which just makes him moan louder.

Derek removes his claws and licks the blood from his back. Stiles is reduced to short gasps and moans, he wants to beg for more but his entire body has turned to jelly. The only thing holding his ass up is Derek. He tries to turn his head to look at the man causing him the purest ecstasy he's ever experienced, but he's unable to do even that.

Derek's thrusts become shorter and faster and Stiles knows he's getting close. Stiles gasps and moans grow louder as he feels a swelling in his ass. He's only felt this once in all the times they've been together. The very first time they had sex. It's a unique feeling and he knows exactly what's coming.

He feels like a grapefruit is growing inside of him. An amazing full feeling sweeps across him and the high grows even stronger. Once Derek's knot is done growing, he can feel the hot come flood into him. He moans loudly as the warm liquid fills him to the brim. Derek grabs his hips and continues thrusting and grunting.

"Der- Derek," Stiles barely manages to gasp out the words, "Tha- t was-"

"Amazing," Derek finishes for him. Stiles closes his mouth and nods in agreement. Derek moves closer to Stiles, moving his chest forward until it's against Stiles' back. The movement tugs at the connection between then which makes Stiles whimper.

"I'm right here," Derek whispers into his ear as he pulls him onto his side. Stiles whimpers more as the two of them fall to their sides onto the bed, into a spooning position.

Derek slides his hand across Stiles' hips and grabs his hand. He intertwines their fingers and they lie there, locked together by his knot. He leans forward and nuzzles into Stiles' neck.

"I love you, Mr. Hale," Derek whispers into his mates ear.

"I love you too, other Mr. Hale" Stiles pants, still trying to catch his breath. They lie in that position, fingers intertwined, locked together until they fall asleep.

* * *

Stiles wakes up to a cold draft against his back the next morning. He rolls over and feels around the bed for Derek, but the bed's empty. He sits up and rubs his eyes and gasps as a sharp pain hits him. He grabs at his ass, which is aching in pain and moans, but smiles when he remembers what caused this pain. His eyes move to the doorway when Derek walks in, completely naked, with a glass of water in his hand.

"Here, I figured you'd need this," He says holding his hand out and opening it. Stiles snatches the non-aspirin from his hand then takes the water. He pops the pills in his mouth and takes a big gulp of water.

"Thanks," He says as he hands the water back to Derek. Derek puts the water on the nightstand and slides under the blanket. Stiles positions himself in Derek's arms and rests his head against his chest.

"Last night was…. Fucking incredible," Stiles says as he looks into his husband's eyes. Derek's eyes light up and a smile stretches across his face.

"Best night of my life."

A dopey grin crosses Stiles' face as his face flushes red. He giggles a little and snuggles closer into Derek's arms.

"I think we should have another baby," Derek says after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Stiles sits up and looks at Derek, confused by the unexpected words.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, but I want to know what you think."

"Yes. I've been thinking about it too, I just wasn't sure if you even wanted another."

Derek's smile grows even bigger and he pulls Stiles back into his arms. Stiles swirls his fingers across Derek's chest, writing something invisibly on Derek's skin.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks as he looks down at his chest.

"Just doodling names," Stiles smiles and keeps doodling.

"Well, what do you have so far?"

Stiles jumps up and lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while actually, and I came up with two really great names. One for a girl and one for a boy." He says as he bounces up and down slightly on the bed.

Derek chuckles, "Well, don't keep me waiting. What are they?"

"Lydia Rose and Jackson Boyd. I figured since we named our others after pack…" He trails off when he sees Derek's expression harden a little. "Derek, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about the names." Derek says with a small grin.

"Oh." Stiles was so used to Derek emotionally shutting down when things that are hard to deal with are mentioned that he's still surprised when it doesn't happen. The two of them have worked together the past seven years on a lot of things. They both worked with the other to improve things they each wanted to improve about themselves. Derek shutting himself off from Stiles emotionally was one of them. Stiles still expects it to happen, but every time he's pleasantly surprised that it doesn't.

"Jackson Boyd or J.B?"

"Either, I like them both," Stiles says.

"J.B Hale. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Derek cocks his head to the sight in contemplation. Stiles just watches as Derek contemplates.

"A boy?" Derek looks into Stiles' eyes and waits for a reaction.

Stiles sits still for a moment staring into his husbands face before he starts bouncing up and down and clapping his hands.

"A boy!"

* * *

_**Notes -**_ So, this is it. This Fic has come to an end and i hope you all loved it. I hope the ending is satisfying enough for you even with all the death and the disfigurement from the fire. I loved writing this epilogue so much, even more than all the other chapters tbh case... smut ;) I hope you enjoyed and you can look forward to a continuation fic soon XO


End file.
